Doing Your Job
by lopezfabray
Summary: Being made to work in her own company, Santana secretly hires someone to do her job... R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi! So it's my second fic and my world has shifted to Quinntana… they're just so hot together. With my other fic, it was an ambitious story and I have no time to explain the rather elaborate plot… this one is just simple and full of fluff with just a little complications…**

**Reviews are really appreciated. They keep me inspired to update.**

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

**Quinn Fabray**

Lucy Quinn Fabray. All American blonde girl. She was head cheerleader at high school, leading her team to three national championships. She was prom queen too. Everyone may say she has a perfect life, but it is not without effort. She placed everything in her work so that at 25, she is on top of her career graduating top of her advertising and marketing class at Yale School of Management, Quinn easily got great job offers. After she graduated, she was hired at Serdoun, a rather successful fashion company in New York.

It has been a year since she worked there, and Quinn just handed her resignation letter.

She got a better business offer. A rather odd one at that. She was invited to be the Assistant Chief Marketing Officer of Snixx, a rising fashion magazine. Quinn did a bit of research and concluded that this is her big break! A rising company has sought after her which lead to them offering her the job. She could not be more flattered.

_If it is a rising company and I start steering it, when Snixx gets on top, I'll be on top of Snixx._

Yeah, she is very ambitious too, and owed to that trait of her, she has already earned her MBA also in Yale.

Now, she shares a great condominium unit with Rachel Berry, a broad way star, and only because they have been classmates in high school. When Quinn first moved in New York, Rachel has already made the city her home, so she offered the blonde a place to stay, and since then, they have been inseparable.

When Quinn got a better pay, they moved to a better place. Thus, their apartment in Brooklyn has been their home for a year now.

It is a two bedroom unit, complete with a kitchen, a living room and well, it's furnished with just the right things they need.

It's Saturday morning, of course it is, and today is the day she will have her interview at Snixx.

_You are already hired, so, don't think of it as an interview. The owner just really wants to meet you in person._

She recalled the conversation she had with April, apparently the head of the Human Resource Department.

It's past 11 in the morning and she is huffing and puffing about the right attire she will wear.

"Quinn, like you've said, it's just lunch so don't stress." Kurt, said. She specifically called him today for fashion advice. She had grown fond of the boy who was always around because of Rachel. She trusts him with fashion because he was able to transform the 18 year old child Rachel Berry to a hot Rachel Berry seven years ago.

"You can say that but this is my big break. I can't mess it up, and you know, the owner is a girl, maybe she might think I can't be in the industry if I dress too formal…" the blonde eyed herself on the mirror. She looked up and down and then turned to Kurt and gave him a 'please say this is good enough' look.

"Or she might hate or like you if you dress better than her and concludes that you are really the right person for the job." He said as he took a dress from the dresser.

"Kurt! You should really be building me up right now…." She complained trying on the nth dress. Clothes were scattered everywhere in her room, and that is a statement considering the neat freak that she is. Rachel came in and saw the mess.

"Why Quinn, of all the years we have been roommates, this is the first time I saw you create one big of a mess! And I must say, you don't have to dress up much, the owner has basically sought after you, but I would take that back. We have to give our all if we want something so much." She said in one go. Rachel is a rising broad way star, and through it all, she has definitely gave her best in everything she does, so Quinn considers her advice seriously.

"I know what you mean Rachel, now if you can hand me those shoes, it I will start with her make up." Kurt pointed at the Prada shoes lying near the door jamb. The brunette picked them up and handed them to Quinn.

An hour and a half later, the blonde is ready with her lunch meeting with the owner of Snixx.

She gave herself a once over. Wearing a black tube topped with a red blazer and her 4 inches shoes, she smirked her HBIC smirk.

"I see you are already ready!" Kurt grinned at her proud of the look he gave her.

_Sophisticated, interesting, and dependable. A woman who means business._

"Confidence looks good on you Quinn! As usual, you have outdone yourself Kurt Hummel" Rachel commended her friends.

"Why thank you Rachel." He motioned his hand to introduce Quinn and bowed.

"Thank you both, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get a job to pay for rent." She said.

"You have already paid in advance Quinn." Rachel laughed at her. she knows that Quinn is really up to date with her finances. She handles them well all thanks to the rigid training she had at Yale.

"Are you driving?"

"No, I think I should just take a cab." Quinn replied picking up her pouch.

"Okay that's good cause I have already called one." Kurt does think in advance and he only thinks for the good of the art he creates. He thinks that driving will just stress Quinn and that would totally crumple her skirt or smear her mascara.

"You would've convinced me otherwise." She gave a knowing smirk to the boy.

"Well Quinn this is it! I don't know how you business people say it but as we say it in the entertainment industry, break a leg!"

The blonde smiled at her thoughtful friend.

"Thanks guys!" she said before climbing in the cab with her best foot first.

**Reviews are really appreciated guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! They are really appreciated. They keep me inspired to update.**

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

** Santana Lopez**

Santana Lopez. Daughter of Maribel Lopez, CEO of Lopez Incorporated, major player in the New York Stock Exchange. Her father is a doctor in the Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. Born and raised in New York, Santana Lopez is one of those spoiled brats who go by what they think is most enjoyable. She lives in her own place in Central Park, well, they own the building so, when she graduated college her parents gave her the penthouse as a gift.

Life has been easy for Santana. She gets what she wants all the time. She takes what she wants and does not apologize for taking something from someone else who already owns it. If she has the same desires as her mom, she would have been managing Lopez Incorporated by now. It's not that she does not have the aptitude for it, in fact, she is very intelligent. In three years, she has finished her undergraduate program in MIT, but she is into arts, so after graduating in MIT, she enrolled and is now on her second year in the New York Institute of Photography.

Even when she was young, Santana has showed her talent in arts. Her parents were supportive then, but when she was in high school, they inculcated in her that she is to take up a business program for Lopez Incorporated. Santana begrudgingly complied. On her third year at MIT, her mother invested in the entertainment industry by acquiring Snixx. Maribel made known to her that she acquired the company for Santana, but, still she, being in her rebellious phase, disregarded her mom's effort to connect with her. Santana enrolled in NYIP and had been living the life she wanted until she had the one-sided conversation with her parents.

_Mija, you have been dawdling for two years since you graduated, your father and I think that it's high time for you to join the family business._

She recalls her mother saying.

_You will join Snixx and no buts. Two years, we have been patient but you have made no effort in helping the family business, you have been acting irresponsibly. You may be 24 but we can treat you as a child because you are acting like one._

This must be serious because even her father who usually does not care about her antics has voiced out his concern.

_If you will not help at Snixx we will cut off your trust fund. There is no other way for you to help, so do not hate us mija. You will thank us for this._

Her mother continued, and after what was said, she was left with no choice.

She worked at Snixx for two weeks, the first week, she spent as assistant chief marketing officer, and the second week, she spent finding a replacement.

Now, driving her way to the lunch meeting with the new Assistant CMO, she recalled the events which lead her to that very moment.

_flashback_

She has been busy with school because it is almost their midterm examinations. Well, for her, the due date of a huge photography project is almost at hand, the CMO has complained to her mom about her making the office a place where she does quickies so her mom specifically assigned to her a big photo shoot which deadline is also coming up, and one of her friends, Noah Puckerman has been calling her a softie because she has refused to go clubbing with him twice already and Santana Lopez never says no to booze and women. Yup, she is a lesbian, out and proud.

"Puck, mom is bugging me about this photo shoot and I cannot always say no to her, so again, no, I can't join you in drowning in booze tonight." she said as she was talking in the phone, and oh, she just finished a quickie with one of the models in the company.

"Jeez Lopez! Who would have thought you were a mama's girl!" he snickered before he went off the phone. That did it! She cannot take it anymore. All this responsibility has started to choke her, although it is not really that much, for someone who just plays around, a little bit of responsibility and a week being deprived of booze and women is suffocating her. She wants out and she wants it now and what Santana Lopez wants, she gets!

To cope with the stress, she does what she thinks she is best at: flirting!

After the conversation, she went straight to the HR office.

"Looking good April." She said in a bedroom voice to the blonde woman, probably in her 30's as she leaned beside the table. April Rhodes has been eye fucking her every time they meet their eyes, and now is the right time to tap that.

"Hey gorgeous." Winking at the Latina, she shifted in her seat, crossed her legs so her skirt will ride up showing her thighs and adjusted her position to show an ample amount of cleavage.

"Am I not bothering you? I'm kind of hungry and well, people at my office are really busy, wanna join me for lunch?" she grinned seductively.

"Sure, hun, I'll just tell my secretary we're off for lunch." She tapped Santana's shoulder before she went to the other table.

Then it hit Santana! She should just hire a new Assistant CMO! Or maybe that person can work for her, and that person can do the job she has to do.

Realizing this, she smirked looking at April.

_Head of HR huh. Well, you are just who I need._

After their 'lunch break' April has already agreed to look for a secretary for Santana. She specifically said that the person should probably be a girl, blonde and hot, and just her age so that her ideas do not deviate much from her own, so that her mom will not be suspicious. She will be introduced as her secretary, but actually, she will be doing Santana Lopez's job.

_Perfect!_

_end of flashback_

She has reserved a table in The Modern at 53rd Street. She patted herself in the head for her choice. She wants to see the art work in the place, maybe she can finally find some inspiration for her to start working on her school project, and she will also be able to meet the girl April has hired, so what better place would be there if not The Modern?

Wearing a white chemise, topped by a black blazer, tight fit pants and ankle boots, she thought,

_Maybe I can also get into her pants._

After straightening her clothes and handing her key to the valley, she enters the restaurant to meet her new 'secretary'.

**Reviews are really appreciated guys**

**Next chapter, they are going to meet! yay! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**To the readers who reviewed,**

**UnholyBitch, Carcar234, Ryoko05**

**You guys are great, thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't know but I feel great everytime I see the number of reviews increased. Haha Okay you can laugh at me. (-,)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! They are really appreciated. They keep me inspired to update. **

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

**Broken Heels**

Santana patted her pocket looking for her phone. When she did not feel it, she turned from her track;

_What if she is not hot enough and I get bored?!_

Not risking to be placed in the dire predicament she has imagined, she turns back to get her phone. It was about to be 10 minutes past the time she is supposed to meet her new secretary. Of course, since she is the boss, it's totally okay to be late and let the other person wait.

As she was walking she observed the paintings on display along the lobby of the restaurant that she did not see the blonde woman walking so fast, who happens to be looking at her wrist watch that she did not see Santana.

And boom! They collided on the lobby, making the blonde broke her heel, jerking and hurting her feet.

Santana on the other hand was all right because she landed half on top of the blonde girl. The blonde was about to snap at her

_Stupid girl not looking where she is walking! Now I'm very late for my appointment!_

The brunette beat her up to it. "You-" she stopped the moment she saw the blonde's face.

"Wow." She said under her breath.

"Ow!" The blonde cried in pain. She is so late and so hurt, but very determined to go to the meeting, fuck she resigned from her job for this one and a feet twitching in pain is not enough to keep her from her dream job!

"You're hurt."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." The blonde snapped. Her anger is seething because who ever this person is, she is close to ruining her career.

"Woah, calm down blondie, you were not looking too so the blame is not just on me." Santana said pissed off the blonde.

"You freakin broke my shoes!" she raised her voice. There were only a few people passing and Quinn thanks her God for this because she cannot stain her reputation just before she confirms her employment.

"You collided on me and now I am late!" Santana started stood up.

"You're not the only one who is late!" she raised her voice to the Latina. Santana was not used to other people yelling at her. She was shocked and interested.

"Whatever!"

"Are you not gonna help me!?" The blonde was shocked.

_How could someone be so insensitive._

"As I have said I am late. Do I have to repeat everything I say to you?"

Santana turned but before she can take a step forward the blonde threw her broken heel at her. "Stop right there and help me get up or it's not just the heel that I am going to throw at you!" The Latina was shocked at what the blonde did she turned to face her.

"You are not the only one who is late! I happen to be on my way to a very, very important meeting, and I bet it is more important than yours, so come back here and help me!"

_So, blondie has some HBIC in her… Hot._

Santana smirked and decided that she might like the blonde. _Bitches are great in bed._ She is now grinning devilishly as she helped the blonde get up.

"Now you take me to my table and explain to my freakin new boss that you are the reason why I am late!" Blondie barked at her. Santana can't help but think of the sexual innuendo.

"I bet you want me be the reason why you're late." She winked at the blonde earning an eye roll.

"Gah! You are so very crude." The blonde in her arms is already simmering in anger so she did not continue her flirtation, instead she decided to help her.

"So, you good attending a meeting with broken shoes? You kind of threw your heel at me." the blonde turned to her and looked for the first time.

She gulped and hated the Latina even more. She hated that she is so beautiful that she maybe, just a little bit attracted to her.

"This is very important to me, and I think my boss can understand as she will see that you are in fact a walking trouble maker." She lashed out without venom this time.

"Don't worry blondie, I'll seduce your boss to accepting you."

"You are so full of yourself huh!"

"Whatever. Now where are you going?"

"Second floor, garden café."

"Here we are." She placed the blonde on a chair.

"Seems like boss is late as well" she smirked.

"So, I'll see you around blondie. I'm Santana by the way."

Seeing that her boss is not yet around, she let go of Santana.

"Quinn" she introduced herself curtly. "Next time try looking at your way!" she added.

"You're welcome blondie."

Santana just smiled at her as she walked towards an attendant. She forgot to ask April about almost everything regarding the person she will meet. All she has on her head is that she is blonde and hot, and even this, she forgot when she was playfully fighting with the blonde in a hurry a while ago.

"Reservation for Lopez." she said. The attendant looked at his list and got confused.

"Table 7 ma'am. You were just there a while ago." When Santana did not reply, he got worried.

"This way ma'am."

Quinn settled on her seat waiting for her new boss. It's already 30 minutes past the schedule how can she be late?!

_Though I am thankful you are late… otherwise you would have seen that rude hot Latina._

_Hot? Seriously Quinn Fabray?_

After debating with herself, she tried to push away her thoughts (most of them were of the Latina who calls herself Santana) and concentrate more on the meeting.

Her back was facing the brunette so she did not see when Santana came up to her.

"Hello again Quinn."

"Jesus!" she exclaimed patting her chest to calm down.

Santana smirked at her as she took a seat opposite the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" she was starting to get irritated, but there's an inkling feeling in the pit of her stomach that the brunette will say what she does not want to hear.

"Hey you should be thanking me you're not late blondie!"

"And why is that?" _I have to continue this façade_!

"Your new boss helped you get in time and in turn you made her late." She winked at the blonde.

She wanted to disappear from the planet.

"You're…" a waiter came to take their order.

"Just the usual, but make it for two." Santana ordered for the both of them. then she turned back to the blonde.

"Santana Lopez, pleasure not to be the subject of your grumbles."

"Fuck" she muttered softly but as the word left her mouth she regretted it, and only hoped it did not reach the Latina's earshot.

"Sure, that's totally kinky." Santana continued the sexual innuendo she had going on earlier which clicked the HBIC mode of Quinn so on.

"Listen here, if you are going to be the boss of me, then before I start working, I resign. I cannot handle being around you! You're just a spoiled brat." As she finished her ranting, she saw the brunette's eyes changed its demeanor.

_Is she hurt? She's just a spoiled brat._

"You do not know me blondie, and before you say that, let me remind you that you have already signed a half year non cancellable contract, and from what I've heard, you have resigned your job to be my secretary!" she spat back.

"Excuse me? I won't be the secretary of some spoiled brat such as you! what I signed was a contract for me to be the Assistant CMO of Snixx and you, even if you are the owner cannot say otherwise!"

"Well, whatever, that contract swore you to secrecy you know, so you cannot go around telling people in the company especially my mom that I hired you to handle the position for me! You are my secretary, but you handle everything that I should do as a CMO and that will be a secret and you cannot say anything because you signed a contract!"

The blonde took out her copy of the contract and indeed, there was a confidentiality clause in there.

"You manipulative little-" she wants to tear off the contract but knows it's useless because the original copy is with the brunette.

"Hold up, stop it with the hating, I will leave you on your own to decide so, in all senses you are assistant CMO, except that it's a secret, it's a win-win solution. I get to be free from the responsibility and you get a job which can give you a great experience since Snixx is a subsidiary of Lopez Incorporated where excellence is the standard, and I bet we pay at least thrice your previous company!"

"Did you just recite your company's tag line?" Quinn giggled and Santana thinks it's cute until she realized what she said.

"If you say anything about it I will deny it so no, I did not."

Gah! You're impossible!" Quinn sighed in defeat.

"You know it's good deal so start liking it cause you cannot escape it anyway." Santana said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine! Six months! After that I'm out! Even just now, I can't handle being around you." Santana grinned.

_Booyah! I got me a hot blonde assistant! Though she is kind of hard to handle. She's always complaining. Jeez! _

"Calm down Fabray, you're lucky you gots yourself a hot boss." The waiter arrived with their food.

"Shut up Lopez! You maybe my boss but I'm not taking any shit from you!"

"Oh come on! You could at least admit I'm hot! Have you seen me?!" Santana seemed to have been offended.

_Is this girl serious?! _

"Shut up and eat your food!"

"I don't' take orders from anyone." The Latina was shocked.

Quinn took a bite from the food Santana ordered.

_This must be her favorite. Well, I'll play a little bit._

As she took a bite, she closed her eyes and moaned to the taste of the food. Half wanting to piss the brunette, half because the food is fabulous.

Without thinking, Santana took a bite and experience the same mouthgasm.

"See, if you just listen to me things will be easier." Quinn declared her victory as Santana had her mouth too full to say anything.

"And yes Lopez, if you did not have a mouthful you could have said a snappy comeback." She smiled even more as Santana rolled her eyes.

As they had their dessert, a paper bag was handed to Santana, who in turn handed it to the blonde. It contained the exact same shoes she was wearing.

She looked at the brunette with a confused smile. "You can just say thank you, you know…" the brunette said before Quinn starts her ranting.

"I would have if you are not so full of yourself. Thanks anyway."

"Did you drive here?" out of the blue Santana inquired.

"No."

"Then I'll drive you home."

Dinner ended with them agreeing that Quinn will start on Monday; she will have a free reign regarding decisions under her jurisdiction, and Santana will come to the office at least thrice a week so their cover won't be blown, and the reason behind the secret, the blonde does not yet really understand.

**Comments are highly appreciated guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**To the readers who reviewed,**

**You guys are great, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry about the atrocious grammar… told ya I don't have a native English tongue… but I'm trying just because. Yup, just because **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! They are really appreciated. They keep me inspired to update. **

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

**Oh and by the way, thoughts are italicized.**

**The Rude Latina**

"Tell me about it!"

"Well, as I've told you before, the owner is a very rude bitch." Quinn wants the conversation with Rachel to end. Today is her first day at work. It's Monday and it's one of the days Santana will show up at work.

_I don't want to talk about the bitch knowing my day will probably be filled with her sharp retorts. Ugh! I'm not there yet and she's stressing me already._

"But I saw her when she brought you home and you have to admit she is attractive." Rachel knows Quinn is gay and she is not bothered by it for she has to gay dads. She knows that it has been a while since her blonde roommate last dated someone, so recently, Rachel is pushing Quinn to meet people who might be potential dates…

"Rachel, she is my boss." The blonde wants to dismiss the conversation.

"So, you're agreeing that you are attracted to her, since you did not say you are not." The little brunette followed the blonde around their flat like a snooping dog.

"Ugh! Can you go back to warming up your vocal cords or whatever it is you were doing! I don't wanna talk about her."

"But Quinn, who knows? The tension between you two can be sexual tension. She was even chivalric towards you, she opened the car door, and for the owner to drive her employee; that must amount to something. Maybe she likes you…"

_See! Even when she is not around she's annoying! And because of her I'm gonna be late again. Argh!_

"She's mean, she's childish and she is one hell of a stressor! There you know everything I know about Santana freaking Lopez! I'm leaving."

The blonde slammed the door as she stormed out of their flat leaving a wide-eyed roommate.

_I have never seen Quinn this spiteful towards someone. This new boss must really be something else._

Rachel thought before she returned to belting out Don't rain on my parade; as her morning vocal warm up.

Quinn decided she will take a cab today knowing parking is a nightmare in the city. She was waiting for one when a familiar car sped up seemingly headed towards her. Before she was able to form a reaction, it took as sharp stop in front of her and the passenger door opened.

"Get in." a raspy voice called out. Of course she did not get inside having a good guess of who is driving.

"Get in or we'll both be late blondie." An irritated raspy voice called out. With an eyeroll, she stepped in the car and saw Santana clad in a short red dress with knee high black boots. Quinn sighed as she puts up again with the mischievous deeds of the Latina.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked sternly to the driving girl. She started breathing arduously and concluded that it's because the Latina has come to bother her again.

"Good morning to you too, and you're welcome for me picking you up."

They drove a little faster than the speed limits.

"Is this part of your scheme? Picking me up to ensure I won't bail on your stupid contract. Well, I for one am not like some people who cannot be trusted." She prays the Latina gets that she is talking about her.

"Calm down Fabray. I was around the block and remembered it's the first day of my new secretary so why not pick her up?" without batting an eye off the road she retorted.

"Slow down a little!" Quinn said as she saw the speedometer.

"Relax will you." Santana stepped harder on the accelerator.

"I cannot relax if you are driving like this!" she inhaled a faint smell of alcohol.

"Are you drunk?! Slow down will you!" she yelled at the Latina who just ignored her words.

"I was drunk last night but now I'm not so calm your tits, and if we're gonna crash, it's not my fault, it would be yours!"

"I am just sitting here putting up with your bitching so how can it be my fault?!" her voice has now risen.

_Damn! I don't wanna be killed because of this bitch!_

"Well, you're distracting me with what you're wearing!" she said in a voice higher than her tone a while ago.

_How can she wear something like that drab business suit and still manage to look hot? Gah! This is not good! She's hot but a major pain in the ass._

"You! You have no right to comment on what I am wearing because it's far more decent to wear in an office than that which is clad onto you!"

If Quinn Fabray is a volcano, she would have exploded already, or she should be shooting steams of gas out her ears. Santana stopped the car. What the blonde said hit a nerve so she stopped the car sharply almost making the blonde hit the windshield had it not been for her seatbelt.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"I said get out now!" she yelled at the blonde who was taken aback by her order.

"I can't believe you." Quinn muttered softly as she got out the car.

"You have no right to order me around or tell me something about what I'm wearing!" she yelled as she sped off leaving Quinn in the middle of the way towards Snixx.

_Stupid! Fuck her! I can't believe she has the guts to tell me what I wear! She is not the goddamn boss of me! What the fuck is all those people's beef against the way I dress! Fuck them all!_

As Santana drove, she recalled the conversation she had with her mother the night before she got drunk and before she showed up at Quinn's.

_flashback_

"Where are you going mija?" Maribel Lopez asked her daughter who visited their old house.

"Having a night out with friends."

"Is that what you are wearing?! You cannot wear something like that Santana! You know the paparazzi are always on your trail! Do you know how much your last scandal cost me?!" she yelled at her daughter instantly.

"Yes this is what I'm wearing and no, I do not know how much you paid just so a picture of me kissing a random girl in a bar will not be published." She retorted.

"When are you gonna start to act responsibly?! You are already 24 and you still act like a rebellious teenager?! You are not doing anything but photographing whores and sleeping with random women and bringing shame going around clad only in that dress!" she walked away not bothering to reply to her mother's insult.

It hurts. A lot actually. Not being the daughter your parents wanted. She is an only daughter, and her parents expect her to be like them, but she is not. She cares about their business but she'd rather be in the field of visual arts than attend business meetings and the like. She has a high regard of aesthetics manifested in her photography so when her mother mentioned it against her, it's like hitting below the belt and it stirred an emotion she has suppressed. More than anything else, she wants to please her mother. She graduated in MIT in three years for goodness' sake! She has done what they wanted (her attending a business school), she thinks that maybe she can do what she wants for a while, but her parents do not want any of it, especially her mother.

Instead of feeling the hurt, she drunk her heart out that night, and found herself parked near her new secretary's flat the following morning.

_end of flashback_

After thinking about it, she reevaluates what she did to the blonde.

'_Shit!' _she stopped at that thought, not really wanting to aggravate the verdict of self indictment. Santana took a quick turn; she rapidly drove back to where she left Quinn.

She saw that the blonde was no longer at the curb where she left her. A guilty feeling washed over her mind which does not go away no matter how much she flushes it out her thoughts. She drove to Snixx hoping that the blonde arrived safely and maybe cleanse herself of the little guilty feeling she might be having…

At Snixx…

Quinn sat behind a huge dark mahogany table. She is reading some notes before the meeting to brief her about the current market standing of Snixx when Santana comes in. The blonde saw at the corner of her eyes the rude Latina, but she's so angry she did not bother to acknowledge her presence.

"I see you managed to come on time." Santana said as she leaned on the back of the couch facing the blonde. She wanted to initiate a conversation to be eased of her guilty feelings.

"So… how did you do it?" Quinn heard her but she does not answer because her abhorrence increased tenfold as she remembers the things she's been through because of Santana.

_You think you can just come here and ask me about it when in fact it's your fault! I had to ride two buses because the route you took was way off the building! And it felt like I was in a can of sardines in that bus! Oh, and I had to walk a long way wearing my 4 inches shoes before I was able to ride the first bus! So damn you if you think you can get off the hook easily Lopez!_

She tried to maintain a poker face despite how much she wants to slap the Latina.

"Are you not talking to me Fabray?" Santana sat on the seat in front of Quinn's table. The blonde continued pretending to read the piece of paper she is holding.

_If I talk to you now, you will just think I'm fine with what you did! So no Lopez! No!_

Her stomach fluttered as Santana sat near her. She had to admit, the brunette looks sizzling hot in her dress and sexy leather boots.

_What am I thinking? I should hate her. She's just a rude little monster trying to look hot and attractive in order to inflict more damage! Argh! What's with associating hot with this impossible person! Maybe if she works as a model for Snixx she can be a lot useful… she looks like a model anyway… Shut up Quinn!_

Quinn does not want to see the Latina so she looked at the paper as if concentrating to read, when in fact she is concentrating to get the woman in front of her out of her thoughts. She did not feel the blood rise up her face making her blush at the thoughts she has.

"So, you're angry huh? Cool down blondie, you're so red you might explode." Santana continues her monologue.

Quinn felt her cheeks warmer. Now, she has to get out otherwise she'll continue to blush like a rotten tomato. Quickly, she thought of an escape plan.

_The meeting! Thank God!_

She sighed as she glanced at the clock, stood up and piled her papers into a neat file before standing up to go to her meeting; too early actually. She glared at the brunette before walking out the office never saying a single word to Santana.

Santana's eyes were glued on the blonde's ass before it finally went off her sight. Habitually, she smirked and fanned herself using her hand.

_Oh fuck! Now I have to say sorry._

Santana gulped at her realization.

Next chapter, Will Quinn be able to forgive the Latina? Hmmmmmm…

**Comments are highly appreciated guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**To the readers who reviewed,**

**You guys are great, thanks for reviewing!**

**Argh what's wrong with me? I've written two chapters of this fiction but I'm experiencing a writer's block when I try to write my school paper. Maybe reading you reviews excite me more than reading the red comments on my school work O_O**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this…**

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

**Oh and by the way, thoughts are italicized.**

**Last chapter…**

Last chapter, Santana threw Quinn out of the car on the way to the office because the blonde's comment on the Latina's dress hit a nerve, now, Quinn is giving San the cold shoulder. Santana realized she actually needs to apologize (yeah, she just realized that not so long ago…)

Chapter 5

**Tryin' to be nice**

At Snixx…

Quinn is in a meeting about the photoshoot Santana should have been handling. She sits on the other end of the long table opposite to Holly Holiday, CMO of Snixx. April Rhodes was present since she will be the one in charge of finding the right people to work with. Cassandra July, the finance officer, Blaine Anderson, in charge of production design, and Katia Ekstrom , in charge of publishing.

_Is it just my imagination or is everyone here blonde? Blaine Anderson is the only brunette, but he's a guy, and my gaydar is pinning right at him._

She looked at Blaine and the boy gave him a knowing smile, as if to say 'I know right?! It's a blonde haven!'

_Santana Lopez! She's the one who hired them all! Damn!_

Quinn wonders about the Latina.

_She helped me to reach my table even if I threw my broken heel at her. She even made sure I have shoes going home and she drove me to my flat… she even picked me up- she's a rotten bitch! She left me in the middle of the road! Damn her!_

_I hope they realize Lopez' scam!_

Since they met, her thoughts drifted to the Latina again and again, and as usual, she wills herself to get her out of her mind.

Quinn's rich imagination was interrupted by Holly Holliday.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Quinn Fabray. Santana's new secretary."

_I'm not her secretary!  
_After her introduction, the meeting started…

The meeting has been going on for a quarter of an hour already.

"We are behind schedule, deadline is the end of the month and we have not even started yet." Holly turned to April signaling her to update.

"Contracts with models and the photographer have been finalized; we just need you to review them." She said. Finding the right people has always been stressed out by CEO Maribel Lopez, and April does not want to fall short of her standards. Everyone in the company admire and fear Maribel Lopez.

"Give them to Quinn." _Fuck! She addressed me as if I'm really the assistant CMO! _Of course, she did not worry for Santana… Not really, she's just concerned of what will happen to her because… of course, Santana was the one who handpicked her right?

"Mr. Anderson, I expect the production summary by tomorrow, we will start shooting on Monday so Cas, make sure that the paper works are flawless. That would be all. Meeting adjourned." Everyone started to get out of the conference room.

"Quinn! The contracts are in my office, I'll just hand them to you later, and I bet Santana is not yet there anyway." Blaine said as they walked out the room.

"So… you're Santana's new girl? Figures." Katia Ekstrom gave her a once over and smirked before going her own way.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"As you saw, everyone in that room were blondes except for me, and that does not really count cause I'm gay. Let's just say Santana has a thing for blondes and you got her attention. April said she's the one who should have met you, but after Santana saw your picture, she insisted on meeting you." Blaine giggled at the grapevine tidbit and the blonde rolled her eyes at it.

"Let me guess, she's causing you trouble?" he grinned at her.

"God yes! I don't even know where to start."

"When you get used to it, Santana can be nice, so don't let her snarky attitude affect you."

_Santana and nice should not be put together in a sentence!_

"I hope I won't because it seems as if she's getting out of her way just to piss me off."

"Hmmm that's new. Her usual self is already a handful, and being mean is her second nature, hmmm. Oh! She must like you then." Blaine turned to her, but what he saw made him stop on his tracks.

_Oh god! Is that Maribel Lopez?! Fuck I need to hide!_

"What?" the blonde got puzzled. She wanted for Blaine to explain some more.

"Well, I'll go get those papers now, see you Quinn! See you later." His calm and swift eloquence vanished because he thought Maribel Lopez is on her way towards them and boy oh boy! You don't want her to catch you slacking, so he ran off.

With that, he left Quinn to deal with actually, the young Lopez.

She's wearing a short yellow skirt with a small line going down the middle, black designer blazers topped the white tube perfectly hugging her body. The heels of her black office shoes must at least be four inches.

Her hair is parted at the left part of her head, half of her raven hair is cascading deliciously at her back, and the other half is emphasizing her face.

_She looks so elegant and fierce._

It's the first time Quinn actually stared at Santana.

Her eyebrows are manicured to perfection matched by an aristocratic nose. Her lips are full and are luscious red. Quinn forgot how to breathe because the other woman gave her a piercing stare.

Paralyzed in space, she stood, lost in the soulful eyes of the brunette until Santana's lips broke into a smirk.

"You look fabulous too Quinn." the blonde got back in her body and blushed so hard because Lopez caught her staring.

_Now I get why she does not dress this way all the time. Fuck! If she's intimidating in her red dress, she's ten times more daunting in this suit._

People who passed by froze a bit when they eyed Santana because they swore they saw a young Maribel Lopez.

"Wha- What!" _Smooth move Fabray! Dug your own grave. Oh right! I'm not talking to her._

"Nice to see you too. So-" Quinn left her mid sentence.

_Rude much! And I even tried to dress up the way she likes!_

Quinn left hurried. She is blushing very hard and letting Santana see the effect she has on her is self incriminating!

_No wonder why she does not wear things like those. People will just stop working and stare at her perfection. No, no, no… She's… she's… gorgeous. Oh god what's happening to me?_

Santana on the other hand was really pissed. She put effort on wearing the outfit and all she got from the blonde was a "what!"? The Latina was very angry and very determined to have the blonde talking to her again, just so she can piss her off some more.

Her red lips formed an evil smirk. Maybe it's time for a new strategy.

_Quinn Bitch Fabray… you're so dead!_

It's past 7PM and Quinn is in the parking lot because the valet was not in the lobby, he's off getting Santana's car said the front desk officer.

"Hey Quinn!" Santana smiled, uncharacteristic of the personality Quinn got acquainted with. When Quinn turned she saw the pearly white smile of the brunette. Her breathe hitched and again, her heart starts to beat faster. This always happens when the Latina is near. Santana is still in her power suit and Quinn, again have jelly knees, but she's trying her best to stand still and give the brunette a piece of her HBIC mind.

"What do you want Lopez!" Quinn asked in resignation.

"I just wanted to say hi." _Again with that smile! Why does she have to go out of her way to get into my nerves! And why does she have to do it looking so cute and hot at the same time?!_

Santana walked towards her. She's playing with her car keys. Throwing up and catching as it comes down.

"Hello to you. Now leave me alone." _I just want to go home. This day has really been stressful._

"I need a ride." Quinn looked at her, then she looked at the two-seater Mercedes across her car, the one she rode with the Latina twice already.

"Your car is over there Santana."

Santana unconsciously smiled hearing her name come out of the blonde's lips.

"But I still need a ride. You see I lost my keys and I can't get in my car. My phone is also there." she motioned her thumb to the red sports car.

"Your keys are on your hands Lopez." _Ugh! Can she be more- I can't take this any further._

Santana walked to the passenger seat of Quinn's car as she was playing with her keys, then, as she threw it, she did not bother to catch when it came down. It dropped in the little opening leading to the sewer.

"You're impossible!" Quinn shouted now at her. Santana flinched and she pouted looking at Quinn.

"Please Quinn, can you give me a lift?" she looked with pleading eyes. Her pout made the kill. She totally knows she has this effect on people, and now, she's using it against Quinn Fabray.

"Fine! Get in!" Quinn closed the door with much force, while the Latina happily hopped in the passenger's seat.

As they got out the parking area and in to the busy streets of New York. Santana entered something on the blonde's GPS.

"So, where does a spoiled brat like you live?" Quinn asked.

"Just take us to this place." She pointed at on the GPS console.

"Your first turn is coming left in 145 meters." Santana said grinning at the blonde who sighed. Her day is so not yet over after all.

**Where is Quinn taking Santana? **(_Is that even the right question?)_

**To where is Santana making Quinn take her?** (Does that sound more appropriate a question?)

Hahaha

Reviews are really valued!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**To the readers who reviewed,**

**You guys are great, thanks for reviewing!**

**You know what, last night I even dreamt of reading your reviews. Hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this…**

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

**Oh and by the way, thoughts are italicized.**

**Last chapter…**

San threw her car keys in the sewer just so Quinn will drive her wherever she is going…

So, where are they going really?

**Burgers and Pictures**

Quinn stopped at the entrance of what seemed to be a restaurant. It's not the place for high end dining, for someone like Santana. In fact, it's just a diner where college students spend their allowance for food. The blonde looked at Santana who still did not get out of the car.

"This is your stop right?" Quinn turned to the brunette who in turn looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Let's have dinner!" She said enthusiastically. Quinn was surprised by her proposition. She expects the usual Santana to say "You're not welcome for having the pleasure to drive me" or "Your car smells, I shouldn't have asked you for a ride" or "Picking up my keys in the sewer is far better than having to ride this car again" of course that's what she's expecting. Sure her car is a Toyota Fortuner, but Santana's car is a freakin' Mercedes so, she just stared at the Latina, waiting for the moment she'll hear remarks of those kind… but none came.

"Quinn… Wanna have dinner with me? I promise the food here is great!" she delicately placed her palm at the side of her neck, looking unsure of what she's doing.

_Santana asked for something and politely at that?_

"What are you scheming now Lopez?" her blonde brows furrowed together. Of course, she can't let her guard down knowing this is Santana Lopez.

"None… you can hit me again with your heels if I do" she said teasing the blonde about the crude act she did not so long ago. Santana earned a suppressed a giggle by letting out a huff. The brunette smiled at her as she looked her in the eyes in the rearview mirror before to the parking lot.

Santana got out of the car and walked swiftly to the other side where she opened the car door for the blonde.

"Come on Quinn it won't be that bad." She smiled gently taking Quinn's hand guiding her as she got out the car.

"You better have no dirty tricks up your sleeve Lopez." Quinn said in a shallow threat.

Santana scrunched up her nose making her eyes close a bit and smiled at Quinn. _Damn! How can she be this cute! _

Her annoyance towards the Latina seemed to have vanished, just a bit okay… Quinn sighed and gave Santana a curious smile. The brunette did not let go of her hand as she pulled her to the restaurant.

_Well… that's a start. She's pretty when she smiles… and her hand is really warm and it gives me this tingling sensation in my- stop right there Lopez! _

Quinn was amazed as she entered the diner. The walls were lined with framed pictures, and judging by the way they are taken, she concluded that it was done by a photography enthusiast. There were also some paintings at the back of the register. The furniture is what you can say cozy and the overall ambiance of the place is really welcoming. She inhaled a faint scent of something so familiar which made her stomach growl.

_Shit! I hope she did not hear me! Way to go Quinn._

Santana smiled to her as they settled in a booth.

"They serve the best burgers here! Oh, and they make all kinds of burgers…" Quinn looked around as Santana talked about the place.

"…potobello, turkey, bacon, vegan, even Logan County burgers! First I said, why are there no Central Park burgers?!"

_Bacon._

All the words Santana said came to Quinn passively except the word bacon.

"Let's order." The blonde said smiling now that she knows she can have bacon.

"Oh, okay." Santana looked at her curious change in the blonde's demeanor. The brunette raised her hand calling a waiter.

"I'll have an Aussie Burger, extra patty and a mango shake." Santana said as she looked down the menu.

The way the waiter leered at Santana's cleavage did not go unnoticed by Quinn. This pissed her off and yeah, only because it was really inappropriate and not because she wants to be the only one to have the right to leer at those rambunctious twins.

"Bacon burger, extra bacon and ice tea and don't let your eyes wander." She said giving the boy her angry look. The waiter flinched at her.

"So, sorry." He stuttered as he bowed and hurried off.

"Are you having a period? You seem to be having mood swings. Like just a while ago you were amazed and excited about the place, then you were smiling, now you're all scary-Quinn… I did not do anything to displease you yet you know." Santana rambled.

_She can't just go like this on me even before I annoy her, it's so unfair!_

"Oh, I just did not like the way he was leering." She said and wiped the frown on her face. She faced Santana and blushed because brown eyes were staring at her.

"How did you get to know this place?" classic change of topic, not wanting to delve into the cause of her moods.

_Of course, rich spoiled brat does not go around eating in a place like this._

"I go to school in New York Institute of Photography, it's like just around the block my classmates brought me here and I liked it instantly. The aura is great and the pictures are awesome, and the food is delicious." She said with fervor describing one of her favorite places. Quinn was amazed at Santana. Clearly, she does not know everything about the girl…

_Maybe, Blaine is right, she can be nice… It's wrong to judge someone at face value…She likes burgers and photography… she goes to school at NYIP._

The blonde recounted the things she discovered about the Latina, she did not notice she started staring at the girl. When the waiter came back with their food, she realized she was staring. Santana smirked.

"Wipe the drool Fabray." She said with winking at the embarrassed blonde.

_Gah! Maybe she's just a rotten brat after all!_

Quinn rolled her eyes but, she smiled lopsidedly as she smelled and saw the bacon burger on the table.

"Something tells me you like bacon." Santana said eyeing the blonde who sank her teeth on the burger and moaned in satisfaction.

Santana felt hot when she heard the blonde's moan. The beating of her heart sped off. She inhaled deeply as and looked at everything except the blonde.

"It's my favorite. A guilty pleasure actually. Our cheerleading coach in high school would have kicked me out the squad if she sees me now." Quinn said still indulging in the guilty pleasure.

"You were a cheerleader?!"

"Yeah! I was captain and I lead the team to two national championships." She said proudly. She's was proud to be in the cheerios but she did not like the person it turned her to be… but that was years ago. Now, she's a more emotionally stable woman.

"Figures." Santana smirked.

_With a body like that, how can you not be?_

When they finished dinner, Santana paid, and the waiter handed her an envelope which has the seal of the restaurant. She opened it and smiled at what she saw. After giving him a generous tip, they went back to Quinn's car.

"So, where do you _really_ live?" she turned to Santana who was had her eyes set into nothing in particular.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She handed her the phone. The brunette in turn sent a quick text to someone.

"You can drive home, it's not safe for a woman to drive alone at this time of night." Santana said in a parental tone.

"It's New York Santana." she said as she started driving.

"The more the reason there is."

"Whatever." Quinn grunted and continued towards her loft.

A black Hummer was parked at the entrance of the building.

"That's my ride home." Santana said as they stopped.

They got out of the car. Quinn gave her keys to the valet and said good night to the brunette.

"Oh, thanks for dinner Santana. I'll see you around."

"Quinn." the blonde stopped walking and turned to the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… here, take this." she hastily gave the envelope to the blonde; the one the waiter gave her earlier.

"The restaurant takes pictures of first timers and gave it to them, since it's your first time, you get one." she explained awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks…" she breathed out.

"And… er… I'm…" she took a deep breath as if preparing herself for a combat. _Fuck it!_ _I'm baddass! Apologizing is like baby cakes to me!_

"Imsorryforleavignyouinthestr eet." She said in one go. The blonde kind of got what she said but she wanted to play with Santana because it's a rare phenomenon when the Latina makes herself vulnerable.

"Huh? Come again" She tried so hard to hide the smile forming on her face.

"I'm sorry okay, and you better not make me repeat it because I don't usually say it. I'm sorry for leaving you in the street."

Santana held breath waiting for the blonde's reaction.

_She's so cute getting all worked up just to say sorry._

Quinn raised her hand and caressed the brunette's arm.

"It was not okay San." Santana's eyes widened. _Fuck I guess I really screwed up._

"But I forgive you, and please try not to do it again." she said firmly making the brunette smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Th- Thanks Q."

Quinn went inside the building, and Santana was still watching her.

_So… were on the nickname basis now? I could live with that._

A calm feeling washed over Santana's mind. Usually, she's always angry about something, but for some reason, she is a little bit happy.

"So, that's your new girlfriend." A man got out of the Hummer.

She would have called her driver, but she needs a drink after what happened, and when you're up for booze Noah Puckerman is the guy for you!

"Shut up Puckerman. She's not my girlfriend."

"You're so into her Lezpez! I would not blame you… she's one piece of-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll castrate you and feed your balls to the freaking ducks!" the boy held onto his crotch.

"What are you waiting for? I needs me my drinks on!" they got into the car and drove off.

Meanwhile, inside the Fabray-Berry Loft…

With a sloppy smile is painted across her face, Quinn walked inside her room. This went unnoticed by Rachel, who then followed her inside.

Quinn settled in bed and got comfortable before taking the envelope Santana gave her.

"Hey Quinn. How was your day?" the little diva smiled mischievously knowing something went down Snixx or wherever, and she bets her next solo that it has something to do with Santana Lopez.

"It was great. We're a bit busy trying to catch up with a deadline." The blonde bored her eyes to the piece of photopaper she was holding.

"So… how was Santana?" As if on cue, when she heard the Latina's name, she smiled still staring at the picture. She did not notice it when Rachel sat beside her and took the piece of paper from her swiftly just like a ninja.

"Berry! What the fuck!" Rachel just ran outside giggling as Quinn shuffled in bed trying to get over her initial shock. They grew close over the years, Rachel discovered that Quinn can be really private about her emotions until she cannot take them anymore that she has to apply drastic procedures to get something out the blonde, and Quinn found out that Rachel can really be obnoxious until she gets what she wants.

"Aww… how cute! You went out on a second date already?" it was a picture of Quinn and Santana. Santana was smiling as she held unto Quinn's hand as they entered the restaurant. The blonde looked amazed, and happy… she was smiling about the _restaurant_ okay… but her smile on the picture with that of Santana can pass them up as a cute couple.

"Hand it over Berry!" she stormed to the living room and launched to the brunette trying to wrestle the picture out of her hand.

"Not until you spill everything!" Quinn tried to grab the picture but Rachel held her wrist and pushed her away making them fall off the couch. Both fell on the floor and the subject of their battle was thrown beyond their reach.

Quinn hurried to get up but Rachel pulled her feet.

"Let go of me hobbit!" she yelled now. "Not a chance elven blondie!"

Yup, they are Lord of the Rings fanatics, which both discovered when they started living under the same roof.

The blonde finally got the upper hand and took the picture in her safe keeping. As they caught up with their breathing, Quinn sat on the couch and Rachel went to the kitchen to get them some water.

"She said sorry for leaving me in the road after taking me into this restaurant." She started telling her expectant roommate.

"Who could have thought Santana Lopez goes to a place like that." Rachel said after reading Santana's Wikipedia page on her Ipad.

"Seriously Rachel? Did you just google her?" Quinn looked at her amused.

"Just making sure the new girlfriend of my roommate is not an ex-convict or is close to getting convicted. Who knows what she can do when you take her in here. Santana Lopez, daughter of Maribel Lopez, CEO of Lopez Incorporated" Rachel began to read.

"Too much Lopez in one sentence." She said trying to sound annoyed when in fact she's smiling like a grade school girl.

"Silence Quinn. Aside from the fact that she's Forbes rich, it also says here she graduated from MIT in 3 years." Quinn raised her brows confused.

"Does it not say she's into photography or something like that?" moving close to the little diva she read the page herself.

"Nuh uh. Why?" the diva placed her Ipad on the table and turned to Quinn ever so curious of the latest development in her roommate's inexistent love life. Heck, before they referred to it as love-afterlife saying her love life exists in the next lifetime if that exists too.

"She brought me to the restaurant because she likes the pictures there."

"She must really like you then. That's all I want to know. Good night Quinn." Rachel smiled widely, pleased with herself as she got up and headed to her room.

"Night Rache." The blonde sat on the couch and fell asleep holding on to the picture.

She dreamt of Santana that night.

Thanks for reading! And reviewing! :D

**Next chapter… **It has something to do with the meeting Quinn had earlier with the marketing team… (Holly, Blaine, Katia etc…) WooHoo!


	7. Chapter 7

**To the readers who reviewed,**

**You guys are great, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy... but hey, I'm determined to see this fiction through :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this…**

**English is not my first language... so yeah, mistakes are mine.**

**Firing a photographer**

"She what?!" Quinn yelled after Blaine recounted to her what Santana did. The Latina fired their newly hired photographer at the snap of her bitchy fingers because he made the greatest mistake of flirting with her.

You see, Snixx Magazine hires only the best people. It takes two weeks to gather enough information about candidate employees, when they have finally chose a person; it takes another week to finalize contracts and get the newly hired person to be familiar with the core values of the company. This, Quinn got easily well versed of since she helped April Rhodes go through the list of persons they need for the upcoming project. So sue her if she's having a fit after knowing what her _favourite_ Latina did.

_flashback_

_I just wanna see her. I mean, I wanna see whether or not she's doing my job right, right? Otherwise mami will be furious and that's not really nice to see. It's not like I wanna see her. Her blonde hair is shining like the freakin sun, too bright for my liking..._

It's a Thursday, so not one of the days they agreed on. Santana is debating with herself, fussing about whether or not it's right to swing by the office.

_Heck it's my office! It's only natural that I should come! Monitoring employee performance is vital for efficiency; it's like the ABC's of control. That's a business basic._

She tries to convince herself more as she entered her office. No backing out now.

_Gah! Why am I even fussing about this? Blondie is prancing in my mind!_

Santana does not want to admit to herself she is disappointed that she did not see the blonde girl inside. It's a Thursday after all so Quinn is doing her job, attending whatnots inside and outside the building, which she Santana Lopez should be doing.

She sat behind the huge mahogany table, feeling comfortable in the huge chair thinking that it was where the blonde sat and again, if you ask her about this she will deny it easily.

Blaine came inside with another guy tugging behind him. He looks to be around mid thirties. He is wearing a blazer over a shirt, which seems to be nothing more than street clothing. His jeans were ragged and he looked as if he just woke up from a night full of booze consumption.

"Santana. Good morning." Blaine sat on the chair in front of the desk and motioned for the guy to sit on the other chair. The Latina swivelled her chair and faced the two raising a brow after giving the unfamiliar guy a once over.

"Hey Blaine... and you are?" the guy scratched the back of his neck in a crude manner, demonstrating masochism, which started to make the brunette hate him. "Uh, sorry, this is Henry by the way, he's the photographer we've signed up for the project, we just need you to see his portfolio and we can finalize the contract." He said as he handed over to the Latina a huge folder containing some of Henry's work.

"Oh, okay, I'll look into this now while you go make me my coffee." Blaine is used to her being like this. Well, it's the only work she tells him to do which is out of his job description but he does not mind, knowing he gets to have a cup of the coffee specially brewed for the Latina.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get that now." He got out getting the coffee. Santana took the folder and stood up, she wants to get more comfortable.

_One has to be at comfort to be able to judge some art right?_

"Make yourself comfortable." She said to Henry as she sat down the huge couch crossing her legs, flipping pages of the portfolio. She placed the folder on the couch and an ample amount of cleavage came into display as she leaned over the folder flipping the pages. She was wearing a tube top under a corporate jacket, which she took off immediately after seeing that her secretary was not around. Yeah, she has to dress to please her secretary...

She did not see it when the guy stood up and sat too close to her for comfort. "How is it? Mighty fine, eh hot stuff?" he winked at her, travelling his sight from Santana's eyes to her cleavage.

"Excuse me?" Santana tried to keep calm knowing it's unprofessional to go all Central Park on the guy in the premises of Snixx. She's not a big fan of men hitting on her. Especially middle-aged smelly guys who think every girl is willing to welcome them with open arms and open legs.

"What do you say you and me do a private shoot after you sign me in sexy?" He made his voice sultry, in an attempt to seduce the Latina.

"I could use that nice piece of ass for a new masterpiece... Yeah." He tried even harder. That did it. Before his hands landed on her knee, Santana's already in high bitch mode.

"Fuck off bastard! If you think that you can flirt your way here or if you think you can bribe women with sex just so you can get what you want, then think again! Oh! Right! You cannot think having a fleabag for a brain! You're nothing but a sore loser wanna be so go find yourself someone else to hire your stinkin' ass! But I doubt that'll ever happen because after this conversation I'll make sure to publicize that you're a dickwad who thinks with his small cock apparent, and yeah, that was manifested on your dim-witted actions!" she is now standing in front of him with both hands on her hips.

Blaine overheard everything and rushed to them with fear of what Santana will do to the poor guy.

He hurried towards Henry and pushed him away from the Latina. "Go, go now if you don't want a broken bone."

"Now get out of here before I shove this mediocre excuse for a portfolio of yours up your asshole!" Henry was dumbstruck. He wanted to be fast but his brain made it otherwise. He clumsily grabbed his portfolio and almost stumbled at the edge of the couch as he made his way out.

"And don't ever show your face to me again!" She wanted to grab the guy and punch him to her heart's content

"Santana..." Blaine tried to coax her to relax but all the excess energy is running in her veins.

_Fuck him! I'll break all his bones and stick em up his ass! How dare he act like that in front of me! More so, how dare he think that Snixx or any Lopez company stoop that low!_

"Shut it hobbit!" She snarled still extremely irritated and agitated.

"Hey, tell Quinn I came by okay?!"She took her things from the table and stormed off the office leaving Blaine to fix what happened.

Quinn came back to the office in the afternoon thinking everything has already been taken-cared of.

_end of flashback_

"Argh! How childish of her! I can't believe she did something like that!" Now sitting where the brunette sat earlier she tries to make herself relax.

"I know right, but he was a sleaze ball after all. Who knows she might have saved us from having that kind of guy to work with. Don't worry, I've already asked some of my staff to look for a new photographer."

She wants to hate the Latina, but she deep down her pretty mind, she knows that Santana has a point, which makes her want to hate the Latina even more. W_hat are you doing with me Lopez?_

Quinn placed her hands on her head and massaged her throbbing scalp. _Now's not the time to dwell in her bitch self. Holly will kill me if she finds out we're not ready._

"Did you tell them to look unto the other six we turned down?" she looked at Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Uh, no, they are already off the market, at least for now."

"Then we're doomed. We've narrowed our search to them which means they were the only ones who met our standards, and now, they're all unavailable, special thanks to Santana no-bastard-flirts-with-me Lopez."

"How are we ever gonna find a photographer who fits in Snixx's qualifications?" Blaine furrows his head in defeat sulking in the couch.

"Santana created this mess, she has to deal with it! I'm gonna make her fix her shit!" Quinn voiced her angry thoughts. The boy smiled at her, amazed. _You do that Quinn Fabray!_

No one dared to talk like this about Santana, let alone swear to make the Latina do something, no, especially not dealing with the consequences of her rash decisions.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to say, but I'm rooting for you on Santana."

After having the discussion with Blaine, Quinn called Santana, and after three rings, the Latina answered the phone cheerfully.

_**Hey Q!**_

Santana was honestly excited to hear from the blonde.

**Don't Q me! You know my number and did not tell me about what you did earlier?**

Quinn is still agitated

_**It's nice to hear from you too.**_

As usual, she used her best sarcasm voice.

**Santana! You fired our only photographer and we have to start tomorrow!**

Quinn can't help buy yell at her.

_**So...?**_

Santana tried to sound innocent hoping she can still get out from whatever the bonde is cunning for her to do.

**Lopez if you think this is a joke, I'm gonna have wolves rip off you vocal cords!**

Uh oh, Quinn is really mad.

_**Calm down Q.**_

**You're going to take care of this immediately and we are not delaying the shoot any further!**

_**No one tells me what to do.**_

Santana was shocked again, but this time, she was pleasantly surprised because the blonde have guts to be stern with her.

**Well, get used to it Lopez because from now on I'm gonna tell you what to do!**

_**Hey! You're not allowed to do that! You signed a secrecy agreement.**_

She complained sounding like a child.

**Ha! You don't know what I am capable of! Just a little hint in the grapevine and you can kiss your trust**__**fund goodbye.**

Oh yes, I'm so gonna use that against you if it's the only way to make you work!

_**You wouldn't! **_

Santana does not want to believe her secretary but even if she does not want to, she kind of want to help Quinn for a change.

**Oh I would! So now, you're gonna tell me where you are and you're gonna thank me because for some fucked up reason, I will help you deal with this.**

_**I'm in my place up in Central Park. I'll send you the address.**_

Quinn received a text from Santana. It's her address.

_**I can't wait for you to come over! We're spending the rest of the day playing hookie just like in high school! I'll order in some bacon pizza for you.**_

Don't lose your resolve over bacon! Quinn internally scolds herself.

**Argh! I'm coming over because I have some papers for you to sign and make sure you deal with this mess you made!**

An hour or so after the phone conversation with her favourite Latina, Quinn found herself knocking on Santana's door in her penthouse in Central Park.

She pressed the buzzer and after a minute, Santana opened the door welcoming her into her loft.

**Next Chapter:**

**Hmmm, what will Quinn find in the devil's lair?**

**Review=Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all your support **

**Reviews keep me going.**

**AN: So… I was so predictable… Yeah, this chapter's ending is what you predicted, but stories are more of what's in between right? Like what happens between "Once Upon a Time" and "They Lived Happily Ever After"?**

**So… this is the in between of "Once upon a time Quinn needs a photographer" and "they happily made Santana their new Photographer"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.**

**Thanks for all the love!**

Santana opened the door to her place and Quinn was met with a booming yell.

"LOPEZ GET YOUR SEXY ASS BACK HERE!" Puckerman's voice echoed throughout the loft.

_Oh my god! Is she having sex with someone? She should not have made me come here… Er…I was the one who decided to come… Oh god._

The blonde was taken aback. What the Latina was wearing did scream 'just had sex', and now, Quinn feels awkward… and a little disappointed maybe? She gulped as she took in the details of Santana's attire as she was dragged to where the voice came from.

"Ha! Little Noah too scared without auntie Tana?!" Santana shouted back in annoyance.

Her tight red wife's beater made the blonde feel heat radiating within her body… but her face contorted as her eyes landed on her lower body. She's wearing pink striped boxers with a Donald Duck print- so out of character. She was confused and so she lingered her sight over the Donald duck covered butt…

"You've got drool on your mouth Tana's girl." He smirked at Quinn as he caught her leering over her friend's ass.

_I was leering?! Shit! No! No! I wasn't! Was I?_

Santana smirked as well as she dropped her on a huge black button couch.

_Hmmm…_

"No need to be embarrassed Q." She winked at her before going somewhere else in the house. The blonde observed her surroundings.

They were in what appeared to be an entertainment set. The wall where the huge flat screens were placed is painted dark blue… others were off white, and lined with bricks three feet from the ground. Two chairs complete with a steering wheel were facing the screen and along the walls were packages of gaming consoles. The light is designed that it looked to be flood lights, but instead of white lights, it's adjusted to be dim… a thick gray fur lies below the furniture. The room has huge windows with dark curtains and if they were open, the city would have been seen… The rest of the house was painted in cream and has a really modern feel.

Quinn's reverie was disturbed by the boy who finally faced her.

"I wouldn't blame you though. She is scorching hot, you should tap that!" He winked at her before focusing on the game again.

"I know I would… well if we were not lesbros anyway." Quinn gathered that for a fact, Santana is indeed a lesbian. She let out a relieved sigh after knowing that the Latina was not having sex…

_She's just playing video game all this time? I'm glad she's not having sex though… well, it would have been awkward… Yeah, awkward._

They were playing Call of Duty before the blonde arrived. The boy made the Latina play with her for picking her up at Quinn's place some days ago.

"Noah Puckerman. That's my name. I go by Puck." He said, not batting his eyes off the huge screen. "Quinn Fabray and I'm not Santana's girl."

"Fuck! Fuck! Ahhh! Here! Help me beat up these monsters!" Puck threw the other joystick to the blonde, apparently, his and Santana's character in the game ran up with a group of bandits and they're losing a battle.

"I don't know how to play this!" She tested the control to see which character is hers and smiled as she saw the only girl in the screen move her body as she fingered the buttons.

"Just shoot and protect yourself! Don't let them hit you or you'll rank down!" the blonde grinned, her mind already working on how to get back on the Latina for her earlier actions.

Santana headed to the kitchen after she left Quinn with Puckerman. She heated the bacon pizza she enticed the blonde with…

_It's only proper to give her some… I did promise her some bacon._ Smiling, she placed the pizza in the microwave, sat on the kitchen island and stared blankly at the microwave, then entered a daydream about Quinn Fabray.

_It's nice she came… though I did not ask her to come. She insisted on coming. Hmmm! Fabray must be into me. Of course she should be… I'm one fine piece of ass… hmmm, shit she must think I'm a softie for being in this undies!_

Yeah, she was not worried being seen in her undies… but which type of undies? That she fussed over.

_She must have really wanted to see me for coming here. I did came to the office… but she was not there, so she should come see me!_

Ding! End of daydream.

The microwave rang. She stood up and took the pizza and went to a living room near the stairwell then went to get Quinn.

"ARGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Santana yelled as she saw that her character has been ranked down several times. She was just a few levels in before reaching the highest level, and now, she is a few levels just after the lowest.

"Relax Santana. You should be thankful I played on your behalf even if I don't know the game." Quinn's grin reached her ears seeing how pissed the brunette is. "And you! You made no effort on stopping her?!" She turned to Puck with an accusing finger.

"He did asked me to play."

"Uh! You're both unbelievable! Puckerman I'm so gonna kick your ass! And you!" she turned to Quinn now, still huffing in anger. "No pizza for you!"

_I even made an effort to buy her some stupid bacon pizza and this is how she is gonna repay me?! Nice move blondie!_

Quinn was drove to her HBIC mode…

"No! You listen here Lopez! You're gonna take me to where my pizza is, and you and I are gonna discuss on how you are gonna make amends on your little stunt earlier today!" She stood up to make a point and placed a hand on her hips. It's her HBIC stance.

"Nuh uh! You destroyed my character! So no! Heck if I care about your stupid project!" Santana sat on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. It's her stubborn pose.

"Oh will you two just shut up! Tana just go take her to your pizza date or whatever business crap you're discussing!" Puck started to get annoyed of their banters. Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn remained on her stance staring at the Latina.

"Are you two just gonna eye-fuck each other or begin the real action? Hey! If you do it, can I watch?!" He noticed that between the angry leers they exchange, there's also the look which somehow says they wanna devour each other. This made him smirk and excited for his bestfriend.

_Tana must really like this girl… usually, she just flirts and fuck… but now she's patient enough to upset her…Haha_

"Uh! Enough Puckerman! Come here blondie!" the brunette stood up and took Quinn's hand again as she lead her to her living room.

_Finally… Time for some good bacon!_

The blonde smiled at the feel of Santana's hand on hers.

They settled in the living room. Quinn sat opposite to Santana. The blonde took a slice of pizza immediately and moaned to its taste.

_Fuck! There's that sound moan. She sounds seriously hot… If she keeps this up, I can't help but give in…_

"Are you just gonna stare Lopez?"

"You look cu- I mean, funny when you eat!" the Latina snickered. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"And you look funny when you smirk!" the blonde retorted.

"So, as I was saying-"

"You did not say anything yet, well, except that expressly, you said I'm funny and that impliedly you're into me." Santana smiled teasing the blonde.

"I can't believe you! I'm trying to help you here!"

_She's always like this? Am I really that unlikeable?_ Quinn wondered, and now, she looked a little hurt, and since Santana was doing her best looking at her face without being noticed, of course, she saw the change of expression.

"Uh, er… I, whatever, tell me why you came." Guilty now, she does not want to aggravate the situation with the blonde further.

"You, Santana, fired our photographer." She said curtly. Direct to the point.

"And so? I was right in doing so. He was a total douche!"

_Of course I fired him! He was does not deserve to work at Snixx!_

"You may have a point, however, you have failed to take into consideration that we are starting the shoot tomorrow." Quinn explained and silently prayed the Latina would get a hint.

"Not my problem. Hire someone else! Tell just tell April"

_She's so irresponsible!_

"We have tried our best to find someone else, but there are no other people who qualifies, well, according to Snixx's requirements anyway, that's why, I'm here to hold you responsible."

"ME?! I hired you to do my job so go and hold yourself responsible Quinn Fabray!" the blonde smiled amused at Santana's use of her full name. Nobody used this before, and although she should be angry, she liked how her name sounded in the Latina's raspy voice.

"No! What you did was the last straw so now, whether you like it or now, you are gonna help us, because it's you who created this mess, it should be you cleaning it up."

"But I've told you… I've hired you to take care of it for me."

"Yes Lopez, I'm taking care of it by making you responsible and you know you can't say no to me." Quinn smirked, pleased with her answer.

"And why do you think I can't say no to you?" she said surprised at the blonde's boldness.

"Because you like me." _Fuck! Did I just tell her she likes me?_

"I like you."

"…"

"…"

_Shit! It was suppose to be an interrogative sentence._

They stared at each other wide eyed.

_Did she just confess she likes me? _Quinn tried her best not to blush… but since she's pale skinned, her face is crimson.

_Thank God for my Hispanic skin…_

If she was pale white too, Santana would have been blushing like a ripe red tomato. A many awkward seconds later, Quinn tried to break the ice.

"Uh, I, I need some water!" she stuttered. Anything, anything just to cool down.

_It's not like it was a confession. She does not like me anyway._

Her thoughts sound disappointed.

"You go get it." Santana tries to reclaim her badassness. These were one of the few times she was placed in an awkward position with a girl. Usually, she just flirts away… but now, it seemed as if all her smart remarks are washed off her tongue.

"I'm your guest so you should get it for me."

"No. I won't. You go get it blondie." Getting the upperhand, she again crossed her arms over her chest to show her immovable decision.

(Now, this is where you caught me in my most predictable move. Fufufufu)

"Fine!" Quinn stood up, and after she made a turn to one of the many corners inside, she realized she did not know where the kitchen is.

Santana's flat is wide. She owns two floors. On the first floor are the following: study, entertainment room, living room, veranda/garden adjacent to a gym, kitchen, a guest room… and oh, 'the room'.

You see, Santana is a shy photography major in one of NYC's most prestigious photography schools (pathetic right?)… She does not have enough confident to flaunt her art so she keeps a huge room where she keeps all her work since she was little. Being rich have its perks… she paid a lot to make the room look like a gallery. Her only work which she displays outside where people can see is a picture of her other best friend…

The blonde wandered around the house. She passed back the entertainment room where she played COD with Puck, she went out and saw the garden which made her shock at how well kept it is… Santana's house keeper is fond of gardens and she allowed her to make one in the veranda. Quinn reentered the flat through the gym where she passed the study, and she was stopped on her tracks when she saw the only framed picture hanging on the wall.

It's a picture of a blonde wearing a green sports bra, shiny dark blue very short-shorts with lighter blue clothe hanging behind her ass. (It's Brittany's costume in I'm a Slave 4 U). The blonde is in a very, very sexy pose, her blue eyes accentuated by her costume seem too look into your soul, and the lightings and everything in the picture were perfect; one can start to expect for the girl in the picture to resume dancing.

Quinn noticed that there are some writings on the bottom right portion of the picture.

"Britt-Britt" is written in elegant calligraphy, and "By Sanny" is written by a different penmanship, a little childish in form.

She smiled at it, but a little feeling in her chest is hurt… Realization after realization hit her.

_Is she Santana's girlfriend? So this is her type…_

Her memory drifted to the people in the office..

_Holly, Katia, April…Blonde… Tall…Me…?_

She remembered the conversation they had earlier which lead her to stand in front of the masterpiece now.

_You like me… I like you. Shit! Stop blushing Fabray!_

_She's so keen in surrounding herself with people attractive to her. That's just so bad! It's illegal to hire only tall blonde girls right?_

Minutes of waiting for Quinn to return, Santana got impatient and looked for her. She found her just outside the room.

…

"Ahem" Santana walked in front of her and gave her a confused gaze.

_What is she doing wondering around my house?_

Like the ding of the microwave, a bulb lit over Quinn's head.

"You're our new photographer."

**Next Chapter:**

The shoot maybe?

Or it's time for Brittany?

Or some roommate time?

Any thoughts?

Review=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for all your support **

**Reviews keep me going.**

**AN: I listened to 'Something like Olivia' by John Meyer while writing the last part of this chapter… It's a nice song.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter for all my avid readers…**

**Thank you so much for giving my story a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.**

**Thanks for all the love!**

**Last Chapter:**

"You're our new photographer!"

Quinn blurted out eyeing Santana. The Latina looked at the blonde, then the picture on the wall, then the blonde, then the picture on the wall, then the blonde, then her pupils dilated, then the room started to spin.

She used to be confident with her art, until her parents shot her down just so she can focus on their family business. It made her insecure. Flaunting her art on the spot gives her a panic attack. Now, in front of Quinn Fabray, she stood frozen, stopping her brain to process the meaning of those four little words her favorite secretary uttered.

_What do I do?_

The beating of her heart is all she can hear. Thud! Thud! Thud!

Her breathing became uneven, then somehow, the blood in her face drained. Pale now, she started gasping, the colors dulled, she felt the room spinning.

_Get a hold of yourself Santana. It's just Quinn…_

She tries to calm herself, but only more dizziness.

"Santana?! Are? Are you okay?" Quinn saw that she's about to fall to the floor, so, she grabbed her by the waist and let her lean on her shoulder.

"What's happening?! Noah! Noah!" With absolutely no idea of what to do, she called Puckerman as she stood firm with Santana's nose nuzzled in her neck.

_Of all the times, why do butterflies decided to do summersaults in my stomach now?_

_She's gonna collapse… Oh my god.._

"Finally decided to let me join the action ladies?" Puck wiggled his brows as he came in running.

"Something's wrong with her. She just stood there then she is fainting… She just looked at me and this picture, then she fainted after I told her she will be the replacement photographer… I didn't even touch her, she just fainted…" Quinn rambled nervously. She's so worried about Santana she did not bother to filter what she was saying.

"I'm not fainting…" Santana whispered. Puck just watched Quinn rambled, then she saw the picture and after hearing the last statement of the blonde, he realized something.

_Santana's anxiousness whenever people first look at her work gets the best of her!_

"Don't just stand there! Help me get her somewhere to lie down…" Quinn complained as she started to feel Santana's weight.

"Oh right."

They carried Santana to the living room. Quinn sat on the couch fanning the brunette who laid her head on the blonde's lap.

"Are you okay now?" Still very worried, she placed a palm over the other girl's forehead to check her temperature.

"You're burning up, aren't you supposed to be cold?" she said confused.

How can she not burn up lying on Quinn's lap? True, the blood on her head just drained some minutes ago, but lying on her lap gets her really, really hot…

"Shut up blondie! It was your fault!" Eyes half open, she can't help but annoy Quinn.

"My fault?! How can it be my fault I just stood there?! Oh… so looking at me took your breath away? I'm flattered Santana."

"Uh! Like you?! You're so skinny! I feel like I'm lying on a pile of bones!" She complained, when actually, she meant the opposite. Quinn's lap felt like the most comfortable place in the world… It's warm, soft and it smells nice…

Her comfort was short lives, as Quinn abruptly stood up dropping her head on the couch.

"Hey! What's the idea!?"

"I, was trying to be nice, but you, oh, you just can't help but hate on me huh?! Well go find yourself some nice soft pillow to lay your heavy head on! I'm leaving!"

_Can she not take a joke? Jeez…_

Of course, she did not mean it, but Santana is stubborn, and so she said the opposite of what she actually meant.

"Here's some water." Puck came and broke their bickering. Santana got up to drink some water. "Jeez, you two should ease this sexual tension, it's taking its toll on the both of you" He placed a pillow under Santana's head then settled on the other side making her legs lay on his lap.

"Blondie, take it easy on lesbro here… Let's just say, she's got some serious case of self doubt… I mean, her work is great and all, you should see! Well, that is if she ever allows you to, but, what I'm saying is she goes nuts whenever new people see her work… OW!" Santana kicked his legs as he finished his speech.

Quinn's HBIC face relaxed after putting two and two together. She understood.

"Ugh! No need for your speech Puckerman! I'm not scared of showing her my work! I'm awesome! " She tried to sound as badass as always, but Quinn looked into her eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Hmmm, if you are not scared, then why don't you do it?" She said calmly.

_Maybe we can help her get over this self doubt. I've just seen one of her works, but if every work of her is as good as that one, then she's perfect!_

_Er, perfect for the job… the shooting, the picture. I should just shut up now._

"I'm busy, as I've told you, I'm still going to school and Snixx only hires graduates showing talent." Santana wanted to dismiss the idea immediately.

"But Tana, it's like your company, you can do whatever you want." Puck retorted. He too wants his bestfreind to come out of her shell.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm busy with school and the company." She said, hiding the panic in her voice. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I for one knows you are not busy with the company cause I've been doing your job."

"Whatever! No is no! I'll just help in finding a new one."

_She's really getting in my nerves! How many no's does she wanna hear?!_

Quinn sunk on one of the love seats and then stared at Santana, then she smirked in realization. Despite the short time she has gotten to know the Latina, she is still very sure that she will always accept a challenge… so she comes up with the perfect bait for Lopez.

"I thought you just ordered bacon pizza?" She asked looking Santana in the eyes. _This_ _should really work. You're so dead Lopez!_

"Huh?" Santana and Puck looked at her in confusion. _Sudden change of topic much?_

"How come I also smell chicken?!" a full grin stretches on her face as Santana rolled her eyes and straightened on her seat.

_Did, did she just call me a coward?! She did! Why you little blonde…_

"Bring it Fabray! I'll do your shoot!" Santana said in a heartbeat, without thinking. It's habitual for her to take up any challenge she's been given.

Quinn smiled genuinely this time. Puck looked at her amazed.

"Very good Santana! Just email Blaine about the specifications you want for the shoot. I assume you are all good now, so I'll see you, our new photographer, in the office tomorrow."

_Rachel's vocabulary and way of talking have been rubbing up on me._

Ecstatic, she stood up went up and kissed Santana's cheek, then left the loft.

"You just accepted your first photo shoot." Puck said still in awe at the turn of events.

"She just kissed me." Santana said with a goofy smile etched on her beautiful face.

_Quinn Fabray just kissed me_…

she touched the cheek where the blonde pressed her soft pink lips, it's still warm…

…_and it feels delightful!_

QSxQSxQS

The next day, Santana came to the office with mixed emotions. She's nervous about the shoot, and excited to see Quinn again because of the kiss… though it's still on the cheek.

_Soon enough, you'll kiss me on the lips! No one can resist Santana Lesbian Casanova Lopez. _She thought as she saw Quinn and Blaine in the middle of a discussion.

"I still can't believe you did it! Wow! I mean wow! You're really something!" He was still shocked as he found out that Santana is doing the shoot.

"Yeah, and I kind of…" _Should I tell him about the kiss?_

"What?" _There must be something else between her and Santana… Ohhh…_

"Ahem." The Latina confidently stride in the office taking Quinn's chair behind the huge mahogany table. The duo looked at her, she winked at them, more specifically, she winked playfully at Blaine, and seductively at Quinn… Well, this is what Quinn thought. How can to distinguish a seductive wink from a playful wink? Only she knows…

"Santana… Good morning." Blaine walked towards him and settled on the other seat.

"Are you ready to go the set now?" He said trying not to get in her bad side.

"Yeah, sure, but Quinn is coming with me, and you go get my coffee."

"San, that's my seat." She went next to the brunette to reclaim her chair.

"Nuh uh, my throne. Well, you can seat on me, that way, we can share it." Santana smirked and patted her lap as she offered it to her secretary.

A giggle interrupted their usual banters.

"Here's your coffee, and mine, and Quinn's." Blaine gave them their coffee.

"Now, we should really get going."

"Okay, now, rickshaw driver, push!" Santana said telling the blonde at her side to push the huge chair.

"Get your lazy ass up!" they restarted their banter to Blaine's amusement.

"But I'm comfortable!" she complained

"The only comfortable you'll be is on the floor after I push you off this stupid chair!"

"Then you must have no problem pushing me to the set seeing how strong you are."

"Argh! Just get up Lopez."

QSxQSxQS

The theme was vintage, featuring gowns designed by Unique, an up and coming designer. The set was already bustling with models and everyone else setting up the scenes.

The models had their hair like that of Marilyn Monroe, they were all tall, skinny, most were blonde of course, according to Santana's preferences.

Quinn rolled her eyes at this.

There was a classic Mustang on the set, some couches outlined with gold… an old bicycle which has a huge wheel at the front and a small one at the back… picture frames carved with flowers… the feel was really vintage.

Santana took Quinn's hand as she looked around the set.

_Her hands are a bit cold. She must be really nervous._

The blonde can feel the coldness of the tan hands holding her as she let the Latina tug her around. A guy came and handed Santana her camera.

"We'll be ready in five miss." He addressed Santana politely as the brunette took the camera and caressed it. They walked around more until Quinn dragged her to some quiet place, where the voices of the people outside were reduced to a faint buzz.

"Woah! Wanna get up on me aleady Quinnie?" Santana said playfully.

"Shut up! I brought you here cause I know you're nervous." She looked her in the eyes and saw the apprehension the Latina expertly hid from everyone, except for Quinn.

"How do you know that?" she said still attempting to sound brave.

"San, your cold hands dragged me around the set, I know, so listen up, and no, you cannot interrupt as I'm talking."

She held the brunette's hands tight to reassure her.

"This is your first photo shoot outside the confines of your school right? I mean your first real shoot where models pose for you, and the whole nine yards… So, I just wanna say, you have nothing to worry about. You are great at what you do, and it's time you show everyone how great you are!"

Santana broke into a nervous fit, she is just next to having a full blown panic attack, so Quinn squeezed her hands tighter.

"You can do this! the first time I saw your work I was mesmerized. You have real talent, and now is the time to share it with more people who, at the end of the day will join me in admiring your work." She smiled at her compelling her eyes to tell Santana how sincere she is.

"You really think so?" The brunette asked with a little doubt left. The blonde's words washed away the apprehension in her veins.

"I don't think so, I know so Santana, so let's get out there and show them what you've got!" Santana's lips formed a wide grin at the blonde's words. It's the first time she heard someone believe in her work so much that all doubts she has about not being good enough dissolved in the faith given to her.

"Thanks Quinn. I really need that… But uh,"

"What?"

"You're kind of squeezing my hands, they're starting to hurt." Quinn forgot she was holding her as if her life depends on it.

"Oh sorry." She let go and smiled at her. Santana kissed her flushing cheek.

"Then come on Q!" she tugged on the kiss-astonished blonde again as they went back to the set.

QSxQSxQS

The shoot went on smoothly. After the pep talk Quinn gave, a flare lit up inside the brunette and her passion for photography overcame her self-doubt.

Now, in the living room of her loft, she pressed the slide show button of the wide screen TV to watch the pictures she has taken weeks ago.

Santana recalled the shoot.

_flashback_

Models kept giving her a flirty smile… She did not flirt back, and she was surprised at her action. Quinn came with her the first three days, then over the duration of the shoot, she came and brought her the special coffee brewed in her office. Whenever she recounted her experiences to the blonde, the latter is always enthusiastic, but the moment she let her see the pictures she has taken, Quinn seemed to lose some of her enthusiasm and falls into a silent mood.

Santana passed it off as her way of thinking critically, and seeing if the pictures are worthy for the magazine… One has to be serious in stuff like this right? Whenever Quinn is silent, Santana's brows furrow, then her nose scrunches up and she gives her a confused smile.

Quinn leaves the shoot after having their coffee together, and Santana wished the blonde would stay. They still had their playful banters, but she no longer wished to anger Quinn, she just wanted to annoy her, then make her blush later, because by far, to her a blushing Quinn is so cute.

'_Best blush on ever, if you can teach the models this, we would save a lot form makeup Q'_

She recalled saying to the blonde, and Quinn flushed even more. The blonde found Santana to be amusing too… and she now understands that her annoying remarks is just her way of saying the opposite of her statement. The Latina blushed so hard one time when Quinn brought her coffee, and she said it was too bitter, then Quinn said _'Thanks for saying I'm sweet.' _

It was stupid, but Quinn totally caught her at that one because the blonde said what she specifically had on her mind that time.

_end of flashback_

The slide show ended. She turned off the TV and sticks on the wide screen the one picture she printed among the many pictures she took during the shoot.

**Review=Love**

Read and review, or you can just say hi or you can comment, or give suggestions… Yeah, that's how much I wanna hear (read) from you :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for all your support **

**Reviews keep me going.**

**AN:**

**I'm back! Whahaha! The latest Glee episode did not quench my Quinntana thirst… Though knowing Santana has the need to go over things in a new place she has moved in to is really fascinating. Hahaha**

**Ohhhh and thank you so much for all the love… It's hard to make the story mature because I myself am not mature hehe. But I'm trying… and sexy times are coming up soon… though I have not got the slightest clue how to write some sexy times. Hmm, how about making Santana have a gp? Suggestions? Comments?**

**Here's another chapter. I think it's the longest one yet…**

**Thank you so much for giving my story a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.**

The office was busy at that time because of the impending annual visit of Maribel Lopez. Everyone was at their best, lessening the gossip and slacking for once. It's either they want to impress Maribel or they fear the fierce older Latina. Either way, '_tis the season_, and so everyone is super busy too, including Quinn, who was already so stressed updating Santana of the things she needs to know so their cover won't be blown.

Now at Snixx, Santana sat across Quinn as the blonde tries her best to be patient as they talk about business.

"You see here, our market share has been increasing for the past couple of months and we owe that to the increased subscription…" She used a laser pointer to trace the line graph projected. Well, how could she not? She wants to show Santana that she has been doing a really good job.

"We have tapped new markets, and the board has talked about expanding west."

_I can tap that. _

The brunette smirked thinking about the blonde. Actually, for the past thirty minutes, she has stopped listening to Quinn. She was now checking her out subtly. Whenever Quinn looks at her, she pretends to be attentive at the presentation, then she rolls her eyes and looks around the room, then looks at the blonde, taking every detail of the latter's form.

"Santana! Are you even listening?!" Quinn caught her as she rolled her eyes, making the blonde a bit pissed off. Honestly, Quinn has picked up on the brunette's body language already thus, she knows that when the brunette rolls her eyes, it means that the brunette thinks of something as _'pathetic'_ and now, seeing she's the subject of the eye roll, it just hit a nerve. She's not just a bit pissed off, she's angry because she has deprived herself of well earned sleep for this.  
"Oh? Yeah… Yes." Failing to sound convincing, Santana stood up and walked towards Quinn who seemed like fuming. "Q… Relax, I got everything… We can totally take a break." Santana tried to hold Quinn's hand, but the blonde swatted it off rather forcefully. "Quinn… Chill down." She sat on the table taking a step back from the blonde. "Take it easy…" She tried to calm the blonde to no avail.

"Easy?" to restrain her anger, she gripped at the pointer she was using earlier.

"Yeah… It's just mami coming over, what's the fuss all about?"

What Santana does not really know is that everyone in the office respects her mother. Fear or love may not be constant, but their respect for her is. Even Quinn, she admires the feats Maribel has made over the years, and as someone climbing the corporate ladder like everyone else in the building, she wants everything laid down and perfect.

"Your mom huh."

She can tolerate Santana when she does not come to the office because of her classes. Sure, she can tolerate their never ending bickering, and sure she can tolerate Santana's rude remarks… But not this. Everyone in the office are doing their best, not just for the visit of their '_overlord'_ as the brunette refers to her mom, but then said young brunette is disregarding their effort, not taking time to appreciate the hard work everyone has made for the company.

"Yeah, so relax." Santana replied still unworried, unaware of the blonde's struggle to breathe just so not to unleash her full HBIC.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee…"

"You don't need one."

"Q, you know I like coffee… better yet, why don't you go get me a cup?"

She smirked, and the statement alone triggered Quinn's wrath.

"You don't need coffee, and you know why? You have not worked even an ounce of the effort everyone else in the building has done for _your_ company!" Quinn placed a hand on her hips… bitch mode. The brunette gulped sensing there's more to come.

"You know what Santana, it's okay for me if you overlook the work I have made to summarize everything for you for the past two nights off working hours, I can take it that you cannot see that I'm doing _your_ job well, what pisses me off is you and your insensitivity! How dare you to just come and walk around clueless of everyone's hard work?" the Latina would have lashed out too had it been someone else yelling at her now, but for once, she stayed silent and lets the blonde finish.

"Your mom is coming over, for you it may not be a big deal since yeah, she's your mami, but for all of us here who looks up to her, some even wish she is their mom, can you try to be a little sympathetic and just even by a quarter match the efforts of the people who work here for you, and yeah try to be a little grateful someone as great as Maribel Lopez is your mother…?!"

_Well that hurts a bit._

Quinn took the reports she has made and placed it on the table rather forcefully then stormed out of the conference room leaving a wide-eyed Santana.

The brunette was angry but the pain she felt surpassed the anger. She's angry Quinn yelled at her just for asking her for some coffee, yeah, that. And she's hurt because the blonde seemed to have said she's not the daughter Maribel wanted… Whenever a conversation like that starts, it always hurt because she's trying her best to be her own person. Living in the shadow of her mother makes everyone else notice when she does not follow the path Maribel has perfectly laid out for her.

_The daughter she never wanted huh._

She loves her parents yeah, but she also wants to make a name of her own… Not just to be recognized because of her surname. And it hurts that Quinn saw this as disrespect, the way her parents saw it. It stung a bit when she called her insensitive… She may act badass but she does not go that far. She knows her limits and after hearing those words from the blonde, it hurts to find out the kind of person Quinn thinks of her.

_I'm not that bad._

After still having the heart to pick up the files Quinn left, she walked out the conference room and out the building purposely blocking out everything along her way.

QSxQSxQS

_It's our first serious fight…_

Quinn took her eyes off the computer because no matter how hard she tried, her mind kept going back to what happened earlier. It's half past midnight and she's still in the kitchen trying to do some work, for the first hour at least, then spent the next three hours checking her phone and mail for any calls of messages from the Latina.

She stood up and did some stretching routines to stay awake.

"You know Quinn, if you keep staying up late like this, your work efficiency will be affected, and that will not do your career any good." Rachel Berry sat across her seeing her roommate has been staying up late for the past three days.

"It's really busy in the office, I just have to finish some stuff…" She trailed off not wanting to delve into the main stressor in her career.

"I see, I hope you can attend the opening of our show though…Hey! Maybe you can ask Santana to come with you!" The shorter brunette smiled teasingly which made her wonder when the blonde did not have her usual goofy smile at the mention of the Latina's name.

"And why would I ask her out?"

"Because you're totally into her" She looked up at Rachel, hesitant to dish about her little outbreak with the Latina. The little diva may be obnoxious, but whenever they have a serious talk, it always proves to be helpful.

_Why am I even affected this much? She deserves that reality check! Right?_

She ended up telling her roommate what happened.

"Oh, so you unleashed you inner bitch?"

"No, of course, I mean, she deserved to be told that right? Everyone in the office is busy and she can't seem to appreciate any of the hard work everyone has given, well, except that she totally appreciates the hard work Katia Ekstrom has done her outfit for it to stay in the tolerable designs and still look slutty!" Hazel eyes rolled, pissed off.

_She does a good job alright! She does a good job freakishly flirting!_

"So… You are not worried that she might fire you? She's still your boss. And from what I've observed for the past couple of hours, you seem to be more worried about what she feels about you, and judging by your latest statement, I think you're just jealous." A smirk formed on Rachel's face. She totally knows Quinn because of the sheer number of years they spent knowing each other and now, she knows that her roommate, like her Latina boss needs a reality check as well.

"Jealous!? Why would I be jealous? I don't even-" Rachel wiggled her forefinger in front of the blonde to cut her off.

"Uh, uh. Save it Quinn. You. Like. Her. Since you met, well, even before you met, all you talked about was her… Yes, maybe you just complained about her all the time, but that does not change the fact that she has caught your attention, and if I did not know any better, you seem to deny your attraction towards one Santana Lopez by hating her." She does that all the time. Whenever she knows someone she likes is not good for her, or like, whenever her ego gets the best of her, she tends to hate the person she actually like. Something Santana does, and now, with the two of them like that, what could come off this?

The blonde started to rant absentmindedly. "I don't like her Rachel, she's annoying, stubborn, selfish, childish…"

"Hot…" Rachel whispered trying to direct the blonde's babbling to admission of her little crush for Santana.

"Hot, hot tempered"

"Attractive…"

"Attractive, sexy, she distracts everyone with her freaking perfect chest whenever she walks in!"

The diva giggled as the blonde fell into her trap.

"See, you really like her Quinnie, there's a fine line between love and hatred, and you crossed it. Congratulations Quinn!" She's just honestly happy someone has finally broken into her friend's external wall and maybe was able to access her icy heart.

"Argh! Rachel! Whose side are you on?!"

"Yours Quinn, but I think you should really give this a try."

QSxQSxQS

"Why am I here again?" Quinn settled beside Kurt Hummel in a fancy restaurant near broad way. The duo of divas promised to treat her to bacon for her to get over her Santana induced depression and now, they are in what she can only say as a Barbra Streisand devoted place. A poster of the great diva was on the main wall and it looks like it's to be worshiped.

"Because Rachel has promised to treat you to bacon…" the white boy smiled at her excitedly. He and Rachel were frequent in the place because apparently, another regular customer is a big crush of Kurt.

"Yup, so just thank me. I, as a vegetarian and an upcoming broadway star can only tolerate meat with the presence of the great Barbra Streisand."

_Will she go and worship that picture now?_

"Berry, she is not here." She could only roll her eyes at her roommate's obsession, after the years they know of each other, she just got used and has come to terms that Rachel will more often than not belt out some song by her inspiration, and she will just have to listen passively. Once in a while, she uses it as bribing or black mailing material against the little diva so she can have her way with decorations in the loft they happened to share.

"Rumor has it that this table is from the house of the Miss Barbra… I can even feel her presence." The diva caressed the table gently and it sent goose bumps to her two companions, and not the good bumps, but really creepy goose bumps.

"And the best part is the guy Kurt is curious about might be here. He comes here every Thursday…"

"Oh shut up Rachel! Hey! How do you even know that?!"

"Because I come here with you and whenever I do and he comes as well, you keep going on and on about him, and this time, you're gonna make a move!" Rachel said encouraging her friend. It sucks seeing her two bestfriends helplessly in love with persons who seem to be out of reach so she has decide to make an intervention.

"Shut up you two. Now, get me my bacon." The blonde wanted to dismiss the topic otherwise she'll be stuck with a conversation on how this crush looks like someone playing a character in Rent, and how Rachel will get her new solo… It gets old and she has not the strength to deal with it because she has a certain brunette running around her mind.

"Fine." The duo chorused.

_Yup, still got it…_

She can still make Rachel and Kurt cringe when she tries to boss them around… But that's not her anymore. She has changed a lot since high school.

QSxQSxQS

Santana walked in a really fancy restaurant with two persons behind her.

_I'm just happy Santana has agreed to this. Quinn must have asked her again…_

"I'll turn you into a French toast if the coffee they got here is not even half as good as the one in my office hobbit." Santana threatened Blaine because the boy has made her agree to eat outside the office.

_Something new once in a while won't hurt, now, will it? _

Actually, she just wanted to avoid a certain blonde at Snixx, so now, she sits in this fancy restaurant with a picture of Barbra Streisand in the middle.

_Are these broad way nerds gonna dance around her picture to worship any time soon?!_

Almost all the people's clothes scream 'fancy' and 'broadway', even that of Blaine, well, except for her of course, their other companion. Their clothes just defined sexy, fuckable or whatever you call a dress which hugs the figure of the person wearing it in the right places which shows ample cleavage and short enough to leave little to the imagination.

"Don't worry Santana, this place is really great. It's cozy right?" He turned to their other companion who flipped her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ears as she smiled at her favorite Latina.

"I won't guarantee on that Blainie boy, though I won't mind being Santana's French toast…" She winked at the Latina who in turn gave her a suggestive smirk.

"Gah, you're not even French!" He rolled his eyes at the playful blonde as he turned to call a waiter.

QSxQSxQS

"Hmmm…" Quinn hummed as she sank her teeth in a strip of bacon. "I have to say, this tastes really good!" Somehow, the trouble she's feeling vanished a bit.

"Of course Quinn, it's the best!" Rachel said as she dug in her zucchini and lettuce salad.

"Oh god! It's him!" He whispered to the two ladies busy with their meal as he saw half the reason they are dining in the area.

"Where?!" the blonde subtly turned to look for his crush. "Is that him?"

"No, no, there! At two o clock wearing a blue bow tie!" Excited and blushing furiously, his smile reached his ears.

_Way to be subtle Lady Hummel._

Quinn took a look at the guy they were fussing over.

"Blaine?!" she said in a voice only she can hear.

_So this is all about Blaine Anderson?! Well, it's your lucky day Kurt._

"Go get him Kurt! We're not leaving until you find out his name and get his number!" the little diva gripped at his shoulders and pushed a little to make her point.

"But I'm not even sure if he's gay…" He sulked back in his chair. It has been a several weeks since he first saw the boy and until now, he did not have the heart to go over and ask him out. Quinn smiled widely as she turned to the duo.

"Well Kurt, it's your lucky day, I-" the blonde's jaw dropped when she saw who was Kurt with.

_Santana Freaking Lopez!_

Quinn saw the girl's tanned hand on the table and from the angle she is looking at, it looks to her like the Latina is holding hands with the blonde beside her.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel nudged at her because she was frozen in space and time for half a minute. Her heart sped up, but it was also hurt as she saw Santana holding hands with someone.

_I'm not supposed to be affected._

Yeah, she's not supposed to be affected, but she is and the pain is boring in her heart. She's not supposed to be hurt, but everything seemed to have stopped as she saw the Latina over there, and she was here and they're not talking, and it simply hurt. For the first time in a long time, she felt a familiar pang in her heart. It hurts, but it's beautifully painful.

_I yelled at her. _The blonde's mind raced replayingthe last conversation she had with the Latina, that day in her loft, the burger, the car incident, the dinner interview, the moment they first met, and among those events flashing in her mind, the Latina smiling at her is a constant. Just like that, it dawned unto her.

_I like Santana._

Can bacon save her now?

**Next Chapter**

Will Santana and Quinn ever kiss and make up?

Quinn just admitted to herself she likes Santana, but… who's that blonde with the Latina?

**Review=Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for all your support **

**Reviews keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.**

**AN: **

**I've never been to New York but I'm trying. To do my story justice, I do some research on the area… Like how it looks like, the places and the things going around.**

**My lovely readers, sorry it's not Britt-Brit yet, but she's so coming up really soon, like in the next chapter. I just want them to have some solid ground before Brittany will like, rock the boat or solidify it even more? **** Does that sound right? Hahaha**

**NightNox: I'm not from India, never been there too… Hehehe**

**Last Chapter: **Santana and Quinn fought, and they _coincidentally_ went to the same restaurant…

**QSxQSxQS**

"Oh hey Quinn, isn't that Santana?" her friend diva said as she saw the brunette on another table. She has only seen the Latina once, but hey, Santana is anything but easy to forget.

"Huh? Uh, yeah…" Quinn's heart sank even more and she knows why.

"And she's with that guy… Maybe you can go over and introduce Kurt."

"Rachel as you know, Santana and I are not in good terms right now."

"But you can totally sort out everything if you go there now, and I get to know his name…" Kurt said excitedly. Now is the perfect opportunity to get to know the guy he's stalking… well, sort of stalking… He just comes to the restaurant every Thursday after finding out that bowtie boy comes every Thursday… _It's not stalking right?_

_What are the chances…_

She knows there's no way out now, so, she might as well get over it already. Maybe she can go out the restaurant without having to talk to her favorite brunette, and realizing this possibility only made her heart sank even more…

"His name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson, and you're in luck. He's totally gay."

"You know him?!" Rachel and Kurt excitedly turned to their blonde friend with freakishly wide smiles. _Is this a broadway thing?_

QSxQSxQS

"Isn't that Quinn?" Blaine motioned to the table way across them.

"Where?!" the Latina asked too enthusiastically.

_Fuck, I didn't mean to sound excited. I'm not excited! Should be mad at her! She was overstepping when she judged me. Though… she looks really nice in that white top and red skirt… _Her heart fluttered seeing how beautiful her so called secretary is. _Now's not the time to think she's cute. She's… Ugh!_

"I mean where? Why is she here anyway? She's supposed to be in the office working." She said bitterly crossing her arms. They have been avoiding each other since yesterday, and now, what are the odds of them going to the same restaurant for brunch?

"It's our lunch break Santana." the boy said in a matter of fact way. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the other blonde. "So is this your first time here too?"  
"Yeah, this place is really making a statement, and what's with that picture?" she motioned to the Barbra Streisand photo on the wall and the brunette smirked at Blaine.

"Stop it you two. This here is a sanctuary for all broadway enthusiasts… the furniture they got here were used in plays or were donated by the big stars of the industry." He has always loved the place. It's cozy, and sometimes if he gets lucky some stars actually come to the place to dine.

"Oh, so Quinn is also a broadway geek? No wonder why you two get along so well." The blonde smiled making her lips curve upwards deliciously showing her dimples as she turned to look at the table where their associate sat.

"Oh my Barbra! Is that Rachel Berry?!" the boy squealed. He is a big fan of the rising diva. He heard her rendition of _don't rain in my parade_, and all the time he listened to it, the hair behind his neck stood up.

"Rachel who?"

"Berry, she's a really, really good singer, I can't believe Quinn never talked about being friends with her... Gosh, now I really have to go over there and introduce myself." He quickly stood up, straightened his suit and walked towards Quinn and company.

"What?! He's going over?! I can't believe he's going there. Uh!" The brunette is really annoyed because now, Quinn will know she's here and maybe they will have to talk, which is she's not so ready for.

_Why does she have to be here of all places? Whatever._

"Hmmm, but now we got the table to ourselves" blondie winked at Santana who just looked at her blankly then turned to shoot X-Ray vision at Blaine, and secretly at Quinn.

QSxQSxQS

"Oh my god! He's coming over!" Kurt held Rachel's hand as if to absorb the energy of the little diva because he knows he'd be blown away just any second now. He's got it bad for the other boy.

"Hi Quinn!" he stood beside the blonde and patted her shoulder.

"Blaine… I haven't seen you in the office today." She desperately wanted the conversation to stay away from a topic called Santana, to the point that she forgot her friends' intentions.

"That's because Satan, I mean Santana kept me and Katia all for herself the whole morning."

_Katia?! Again? Can she not stop at going around with her short dresses? Why does she have to come here? And why with, uh! Lopez?!_

(Katia Ekstrom, just think of her as Ashley Benson :)

"We've been talking about a new project, I'm surprised she willingly agreed to do another shoot, you must have put a good word out for us, thanks..."

_Good word? More like I yelled at her._

"Ahem" a stern voice coaxes them out their conversation. It was Rachel this time because Kurt can't find his voice still in awe of being in the same table with his ultimate crush…

"Oh right" Quinn finally noticed her two other companions.

"Blaine, this is Rachel and Kurt" the bowtie boy swiftly moved to Rachel and took her hand in a shake.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Berry, I'm a big fan." Starstruck.

"Wow, thank you… It means a lot for me to know people are appreciating the hard work I do. You are very much invited to the next play I'm the lead, it's called Cats and there will be a lot of solo by yours truly." Rachel got lost in the attention again which made Kurt a little pissed because among the three of them, he's the one who wishes most to be introduced to the guy.

"Rachel!" Quinn called to her roommate knowing she's already in a bubble.

"Right" she let goes of Blaine's hand and motioned for Kurt. "This is Kurt by the way." The pale boy took his hand and some kind of electricity traveled both their hands.

"Wow." Blaine whispered to himself but Quinn heard him.

"I mean, I'm Blaine Anderson…" he said still holding the boy's hand. "Ku, Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

He sat with them and their conversation flew naturally.

"I have to go back at our table, I feel Santana's death glares at the back my head." Both he and Quinn giggled in understanding. Whenever the brunette has her mouth shut, it's like her eyes do all the work, glaring at everyone, though the blonde totally likes her eyes. Of course, this she will not readily admit.

"Quinn, I'm sorry to do this but you have to accompany me there and finalize the deal with Santana. She has not signed anything yet, and we both know how she is." Yeah, the Latina can be volatile, and over the weeks he saw her dynamics with the blonde, he figured that she'd probably do things she does not normally do for Quinn.

_What? Now? I don't even know what to say…_

"What are you waiting for Quinn?" Kurt winked at her knowingly. Rachel totally told him about their blonde friend's predicament. Blaine took her hand and the few meters they traversed felt like a death march to her.

"Blaine I have to tell you something…" they were three steps away from Santana. Quinn tried to pull her hand but the boy is determined get her to make Santana to make a final decision.

"You see, Santana and I-"

"-are going now, so you just go back to the office yourselves, K, I'll see you later."

The brunette continued her sentence and she felt shocked if not relieved that her favorite Latina has finally said something to her.

_She's seeing Katia Ekstrom?! Grrhh_

Santana stood up and when she walked five steps, she turned to the blonde and glared at her. Eyes saying _'are you coming or what?'_ that or _'you know you made me upset so come over here and make it up to me!'_. She sighed deeply before following the retreating form of the Latina.

"You're seeing Santana later?" Blaine looked at Katia suspiciously. Whenever Santana is around the office, Katia has always flirted with her, and boy she knows how to flirt. For now, she has not decided on anything, like whether or not she's pursue Santana… She just really likes her… _Well, who wouldn't?_

"Of course…" she playfully winks at the boy.

Quinn followed Santana until they were out the building.

Actually, the Latina is also unable to explain herself why she dragged the blonde out with her. All she remembers is seeing her from afar in that bright red short pencil skirt which rides her lap upward when she shifts in her seat. She's wearing a white blouse, forming a sharp V on her chest. Her unnoticeable blonde bangs are clipped at the right side of her head, and the rest of her blonde locks spread decently at her back. Santana tried her best to subtly leer at her. She's damn captivated, and just because they fought, that does not mean she can't tease her right? Actually, she can piss her off even more, and she can go off without facing the blonde's wrath because that's how it works when you made someone upset. Quin should follow her whims to make it up to her… _Right?_

That's why she wanted some alone time with Quinn Fabray, but that, she cannot remember as of the moment because all she can hear again is the trumping of her heart.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Quinn's voice echoed in her head. The blonde walked fast so she caught up with the brunette who in turn ceased her walking and turned to face her.

"No." Quinn raised her inquisitive brow.

"You're telling me where we're going because you're treating me to lunch, that is, after you thank me for giving you the chance to apologize for yelling at Santana yesterday." A tanned hand was held out for her to take, princess style.

_Damn spoiled brat! And, did she just refer to herself as a third person?_

A small smile grazed the troubled blonde's face. Amidst the chaos in her heart, she still finds the Latina cute.

She wants to make it up to Santana, but clearly, the brunette will not make it easy for her, but of course she will let Santana have her way today… After all, she's the culprit in this dilemma.

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes as she took Santana's hand.

_Fuck! I'm really holding her hand!_ Quinn's heart rate increased.

_And everything goes my way. _Santana grinned, her plans on getting back at her favorite blonde has already been planned to perfection in her pretty head.

"No need to be nervous Fabray." Santana smirked as she felt the cold hands of the blonde.

Yeah, her hands sweat like bullets when she's nervous… then she forgot about it when her is finally holding her hand. _Very good job Quinn. Argh!_

They walked and walked…and walked…

It's a busy day and so it's hard not to lose each other amongst the crowd unless they hold on tightly. "Are we gonna stop any time soon?" the brunette stopped walking, clearly exhausted after the length of their walk.

Quinn stopped to look at her, she trailed the sight of their entwined hands to the dark orbs of the Latina, and when they locked eyes, she was lost.

"Fabray!" a raspy voice summoned her back into her body.

"Huh?" _Fuck! She caught me again!_

"You can stare all you want later, I know I'm amazingly hot but for now I needs you to feeds me." She said teasing the flushed blonde. Revenge time is so on. She'll anger Quinn until her face is red like tomato and she will look like a volcano ready to erupt. Yup, that's the plan.

Quinn does not know what to feel. First, she feels guilty for yelling at Santana, then she's excited because the brunette chose to be with her than with Katia Slutty Ekstrom, then she's really pissed off because for ten freakin minutes they've been walking to look for some place to eat, Santana never stopped complaining. She has complained about how her legs are tired, how her feet are sore because of her 'sexy-fuck-me heels' (those were the Latina's word words, which made Quinn angry and horny), she has complained about the weather, and well, almost everything under the sun.

"Okay, we're here." Quinn stopped at a little café facing the park. It has tables on the sidewalk covered with big umbrellas.

"Excuse me?" Santana placed both hands on her hips and gave Quinn her bitch sneer. She has never eaten in a place like this one. It's, well, she has not even heard of the place. It's just a little simple café, which her blonde companion comes to after her Sunday jogs at the park just across the street.

"You said you're feet hurts from all the walking, so why don't you sit down?" the blonde settled on one of the garden chairs reading the menu. Santana's feet really hurts, can't blame her though, she's wearing four inches stilettos; so she sat beside Quinn and leaned towards the blonde.

"Wha-"

"I'm just looking at the menu, because this freakin place does not even offer me one!" She took the menu and sank on the chair.

A waiter came to take their orders.

"You are so not forgiven! How could you take me in a place like this?!" Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I take that as you've never been in places like this one?"

"Yeah, well whatever, I hate you." She crossed her arms and legs and made a 'hmf' sound which Quinn can't help but find so adorable. "I'm totally forgiven because I took you somewhere you've never been." Quinn wondered where all this confidence is coming from.

"Why if it isn't Quinnie..? How are you honey? And here's your usual drink, and some coffee latte for you lovely companion." An old guy placed two cups on their table, and a big muffin at the center.

"Thank you Caesar, it's nice to see you." Quinn looked up and smiled at the old man, who she has befriended over the times she has come to the place.

"You too Quinnie, and I might say, you two look good together." He placed a hand over his stomach and walked back inside the café. Santana blushed at that one. _He thinks we're together? Creepy old man!_

"I didn't know you're friends with weird old men and creepy broadway nerds." She smirked at Quinn, taking the coffee to smell it.

"He's not weird, he owns this place, in fact he's very nice. And he makes good coffee, even better than the one in your office." She smugly claimed and sipped her own drink. Santana did not push on the coffee because indeed, it's delicious, and she'll probably ask Quinn to get her some every time she goes to Snixx.

"Whatever, I still think you're broadway friends are nerds."  
"You don't even know them, and you don't even know me." Quinn's brows furrowed, Santana really knows how to push her buttons.

"Maybe you're right, and well, that goes the same for you on me." She said finally bringing up what happened. The blonde was left speechless. Surely, she did not know Santana will ever bring it up at that moment.

"Here's your bill." The waiter who took their order came and broke the spell, Quinn paid in cash, and asked him to say good bye to Caesar for her. When she turned to her companion, she saw Santana has already stood up ready to go. The conversation was dropped.

_Should I be thankful?_

QSxQSxQS

They have been walking for another five minutes since they left the café, and this time, it's the blonde's feet which are sore. Santana was quite since they dropped the conversation and left, though she still held pale hands tightly, not willing to let go.

"My shoes are killing me." the blonde stopped, making the brunette stop as well. She looked at Santana whose eyes are looking at everything else beside the girl she's holding.

_Did I really make her this upset?_ Quinn was busy staring again at the Latina, she did not see a horse-drawn carriage stop in front of them. It's a tour carriage, one which tourists use in going around Central Park.

"Well, get in. You said your feet are hurting." Santana guided her to get on the carriage. The brunette has always enjoyed riding it as a kid with her best friend, and even if she has grown up already, it's a pleasure she looks forward to. Yeah, she just pities Quinn because of her feet… Not because she wants to spend more time with the blond or what, nothing like that okay.

They rode going around the park. Santana looked away from Quinn, as if staring at something in particular, deep in her thoughts. The blonde on the other hand slightly turned her head in Santana's direction to observe and admire the other girl's form.

_Is this really happening?_

They stopped in the middle of the park, under a big inclined tree with a good view of a bridge over a man made duck pond. Santana got off without helping Quinn.

"Pay him." She said as she settled down the bench under the tree. Quinn just rolled her eyes and paid the driver.

"Are we just really gonna stay here?" She angrily asked the Latina who in turn just have her eyes on the people in the park.

"Santana, I have to do your job at the office…" she said gentler this time. She sat on the bench beside the Latina, careful to leave the appropriate space between them. They were both quite for something like five minutes, and then the Quinn finally spoke.

_It's now or never._

"Sa-San, I'm sorry about yesterday, it was wrong of me to say those words to you, I, I don't even know most things about you… I'm really sorry."

_God, I hope she forgives me…_

Santana continued to watch the people in the park. She saw a woman with her daughter, maybe five years old or so… Quinn followed her gaze and saw them too. She then started to speak softly remembering something so far in her past.

"Mami, I respect her… but she does not… recognize the things I really want to do…" her voice sounded unsure. Never in a hundred years did Quinn expect to hear the Latina sound so vulnerable. In fact, she never imagined they can have a normal conversation without bickering.

"I don't want to be known just because I'm the daughter of Maribel Lopez… it's… just hard… I respect Mami, and it's rather excruciating whenever people see me as a rebel just coz I pursue the things want, which may not be part of the plans mami has laid out for me."

_She's gorgeous…_ Quinn looked at Santana, and her heart skipped a beat.

_She needs me now, I shouldn't be thinking like this… though she's really pretty._

Quinn moved closer to her and took the tan hand gripping the side of the bench for life.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly wishing she'd be able to take away the pain she has caused to the brunette.

"Don't be sorry Q," _she called me Q again!_

"You were right for calling me on my behavior in the office, I, I don't know, all I can say is that I do love my parents but they are blindsiding the fact that I can do good in what I really love doing… er, don't worry, I'll try harded at Snixx" she locked her eyes with that of the blonde. She has known Quinn for a little more than a month, and she feels like she can really trust her, it's as if she can be just herself with the blonde.

Quinn smiled at her genuinely. It's the kind of smile which can melt hearts and light up the whole city.

"Well, that's why I'm here to do your job… so you can do what whatever it is you really like."

"Hmm okay, then you're forgiven, I hate it when we're really fighting, like serious fighting." Santana blushed, it's rare for her to put herself out of the walls she's build around her heart, it may feel good to be free, but then it's also scary, but not as scary since Quinn is holding her hands right now.

"Glad we sort out that one…" she gave the Latina's hand a squeeze before finally letting go. In her mind, Santana was complaining again instantly. What? She like how the blonde's hand felt on hers.

"But you still totally owe me a meal, breakfast, lunch or dinner, your choice." She winked at Quinn, stood up, and offered her hand to the blonde. When Quinn finally took it, she pulled to get her to come closer, then she kissed her cheek lightly, then smiled a gigawatt smile.

_With your cheeks blushing like that, I can't help it._

"Let's go Q, we have to get back the office." She tugged at her hand dragging the awestruck girl.

_She kissed me again. Even kisses on the cheek get me all flustered, will I faint if we kiss on the lips?_

"Office, er, San-Snixx… work." She mumbled to herself making the Latina giggle. _Fuck!_

"Come on blush on." _Oooh that rhymed!_

"I'm blushing again?" She placed her free hand on her cheeks and indeed it feels warm.

"Yup" Santana stopped walking to look at her, then resumed walking.

"I said that one out loud?" Quinn stopped her tracks again.

"Yup" _Aww, she's so cute. Maybe I won't stop myself from liking her._

"I've just dug my own grave."

"You said that one out loud too." Santana laughed heartily making Quinn laughed as well.

**End of another chapter…**

**WAIT!**

My chapters are getting longer and longer. Does that bother you?

Review=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Let's meet Brittany!**

Over weeks of spending time together, they've gotten closer. Santana comes to the office after her classes just to see Quinn. Of course, she's done perfectly well in getting in the blonde's nerves.

Quinn is sitting behind the huge table busy working, and Santana, well, she's lounging on one of the huge couches in the reception area of her office, Santana's mahogany table, now more like Quinn's table is separated from the area by a glass wall, which Quinn was thankful for especially for the past three days when the Latina has been receiving incessant phone calls, which she answers cheerfully all the time. Of course, she likes seeing that smile, so seductive without even trying, but… it's starting to bother her… the person on the other line… who is he or she? And boy can she make her favorite Latina grin! It's not like she's eavesdropping, Santana just talks loudly, so don't charge her for overhearing.

**Wow! That's really great, I'm super glad it has been successful!**

…

**Heck no! Who ever gave you that idea?!**

…

**Really? Of course I'll come.**

…

**Hahaha! Oh, no classes today, I'm just in my office having coffee…**

_Coffee…_

The word took Quinn to a trip down memory lane…

_flashback_

_Tuesday last week, Santana miraculously came to the office before her so she called Quinn, who was already half way the office to get her some coffee at Caesar's place…_

_**S- Good morning Quinn! I'm surprised you're not here yet. Oh, I just wanna tell you that I won't open the door to the office if you come here not bearing coffee from that creepy old man's place blondie!**_

_Q- Santana! Stop bluffing, I know you're still on your way to the office._

_**S- Q, you're not here cause I'm sitting on my throne without your ass on**__**me.**_

_Q- I never sat on your lap! And if you're saying he's a creepy old man, why would you ever want coffee from him?!_

_**S- Just because! ...?**_

_Q- Just because what?_

_**S- Arg! Meet me there now! I'm on my way, and if you come here straight, you can't come in anyway! I've just locked the door.**_

_That day, they had breakfast together, and Quinn came to the office riding Santana's two seater Mercedes. When they came in together she saw Blaine winked at her, even Katia Flirt Ekstrom smirked at her as they rounded the corner to their office…_

_end of flashback_

**I've been working for Snixx… Yeah, yeah, but I've been more comfortable with flaunting not just my awesome hot body… Hahah I know… She kind of did…**

_Hot body…_

_flashback_

_Saturday, two weeks ago, Santana insisted that Quinn should come to her place so they can discuss business matters because apparently, Maribel Lopez was asking for updates from her daughter… well, she was actually in loop with the current standing of Snixx, she just wanted to spend time with Quinn, and given it's a Saturday, she used it as the perfect excuse to spend time with the blonde…_

_Quinn, who was given the password to her loft, came in after she had pressed the buzzer like ten times already…_

"_Santana!" there was no sign of the Latina._

"_Where are you?! I've been outside for eternity! Lopez!" She rounded half the house looking for the girl. Then she heard a faint voice singing Valerie… she followed it and… just as she called,_

"_Lopez?!" Santana came out of her shower room in all her naked glory._

_Quinn raked the deliciously tanned body with her eyes for like five seconds._

"_Oh, hey Q!" Santana said rubbing a towel on her head._

"_Jesus! Put on some clothes will you!" Too late to say that, she has already seen her body, and it's really hot, she did not stop blushing the whole time she was with Santana. She begged her mind to stop, but to no avail because even her mind complied with her heart's desire to imagine the girl with the firm abs, flexing muscles… Quinn, stop._

_end of flashback_

She should have not replayed that for the nth time, because now, she's all hot and bothered, and a blushing mess, and she has yet to finish some reports… It took some great will power to push back those thoughts in the depths of her beautiful mind… of course she's not gonna erase them… Let her save them for later…

Calm now, she eyed Santana again who has already stopped talking on the phone. She never imagined herself liking the Latina. Does 'like' even satisfy her feelings for the brunette? Because whenever she flashes her a smile, the feelings she has is way, way far than the word 'like' can ever encompass. Whenever Santana holds her hand, a tingling sensation is left behind for her to feel even after an hour they stopped touching. But, will the Santana ever feel half of what she feels now? And sure, she knows the brunette is gay, and it's true she knows of Santana's reputation regarding relationships… but she just can't help it…

She continued looking at the brunette sitting at the corner of the big dark couch, fiddling with her phone… The door to their office opened noisily, but she's too deep in her mind…

"SANNY!" startled, she looked for the source of sound, and there she was, the girl in the sole picture frame that hanged in Santana's house…

BSxBSxBS _(Seriously?)_

_Brittany S. Pierce _

"Britt-Britt!" Santana yelled standing up, but the tall blonde tackled her, so they fell on the couch with an 'oomph'. She gave Santana's cheek a long wet kiss, and looking over the glass, Quinn saw it as if she's devouring the brunette's tanned face. Yeah, she totally knows she would, given the change, now she's just staring daggers at the girl on Santana.

"Sanny! I missed you!" Brittany sat on the Latina's lap, her arms still around the brunette.

"I've missed you more B!" she nuzzled her nose in the blonde's neck and inhaled the familiar scent which never fails to calm her.

Brittany Pierce is her childhood friend. They grew up together, and were friends since potty training since they happened to be neighbors in Southampton. Her father is also doctor at Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell, and is tight with the Latina's papi.

"You should have seen the look on your face! I totally surprised you Sanny!" she gave her one last squeeze then sat down on the couch beside the brunette. "Too bad Lord Tubs ain't here to wrestle your camera from you to take a picture!" They laughed heartedly seemingly completely oblivious to the simmering girl at the other side of the glass wall.

"I would have won!"

"Nuh uh, He's been exercising regularly, so his weight won't drag down his super ninja moves."

Quinn overheard them, but she's got no clue as to what they're talking about. She just feels her stomach churning terribly feeling like her gut is digesting acid. Her chest tightened.

_You know, the feeling of seeing your crush being smothered by someone else. Ugh! But, how could I even compete with her? She got her freakin picture hanged on her stupid wall!_

She gritted her teeth, attempting to look calm and contained, despite of her heart raging storms.

All she can hear is the reverberation of their laughter together. It sounds really nice, Santana's chortle, but, hearing her laugh, because of somebody else is something new to her, the brunette only ever glared at other people, and now, she's there being playful and all. Recently, they've been spending a lot of time together, and even if Santana laughs at her expense, she still finds the sound of her laughter alluring.

Quinn Fabray sulked in her chair, trying her best to tune out everything, especially the two girls just outside the freaking glass wall.

_Why does it have to be glass anyway?_

"Uh… you remember the girl I told you about right?" she nervously played with the hem of her shirt. Brittany's opinion matters to her since they're practically sisters.

She does not want to have a repeat of what happened in their high school. Santana had a fling with a schoolmate, she liked her a little so she told Brittany about the girl, but then the very next day, Brittany saw the girl locking lips with a school jock. Brittany got her first detention because she gave the jock a nasty nose bleed by punching him right on his face, and she tackled the girl to the ground… Luckily Santana saw them before her best friend thrashed her school bag on the girl face.

"Sanny, you told me about her since you two met… She's seems funny throwing her heel at you." She giggled making Santana roll her eyes.

"Ugh, she's, well, she's a bitch, and she has the nerve to boss me around… and she's even sitting in my table now!" Brittany knows that Santana definitely likes the girl because…

…_A. She's bossing her around? Santana Lopez never lets anyone boss her around except sometimes me… B. She told me about the first day they met, Santana Lopez sometimes does not even remember the girls she hooked up with… C. She's complaining about her, but she never bitch slap her, let alone, went all Central Park on her… D. They met a couple of months ago, and she still have not slept with her. This girl must really be something! _

"Brittany! Are you even listening?!" the brunette frantically waived her hand on the blonde's face. She was just pondering how maybe, her best friend finally found her match.

"Totally! So, when do I get to meet her?" she said excitedly bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Oh! She's here now, come on!" With much eagerness she dragged her best friend to the other side of the glass wall.

"Quinn!" She sat on the huge table, half filled with Quinn's computer and files… Brittany sat on the chair at the side of the table across the other blonde. Apparently, she was paying no attention to Santana. She's trying hard not to.

_Maybe if I try hard ignoring her, she'll leave me alone._

After a good eye roll, she stood up and stood next to Quinn, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Q, I want you to meet Brittany. B, this is Quinn."

She peaked at Brittany through her sexy eye glasses. Yeah, she only wears them in the office, and now, wearing it, she got to look at the blonde perfectly. "Nice to meet you." She said curtly, then resumed staring at her computer.

"Wow, Sanny's right, you're really pretty! I'm Brittany Pierce and I like to dance."

_Wow, this girl, is… er, just wow?_

"BRITT!" Santana yelled at her, a bit annoyed. Quinn read it as the Latina's annoyance towards her. Though, she's just really pissed because even if Brittany's her best friend, she just can't divulge to the universe that maybe, just a little tiny bit, Santana Lopez have a tiniest crush on Quinn Fabray. She settled back on her previous position, sitting on the table.

"Pretty huh, I'm surprised she even mentioned that, let alone any form of compliment." Laboriously breathing, she just wanted to get away from the Latina's vicinity and, ease the tightening of her chest.

"Oh, but she's been going on and on a-"

"BRITTANY!" Santana stood up.

"Okay, that's enough introduction. Come on." She dragged Brittany outside, because, heck if she's prepared telling Quinn she's into her.

The moment the two got out, she packed her things, because she can't take another minute of seeing Santana be with someone else. She looked at her one last time before walking out the office, head down, bag clutched to her stomach, careful not to get lose and run as fast as she could away from Snixx… away from Santana.

"Where you going Q?" Santana walked with her to the door leaving Brittany.

"Meeting with some clients" That's a lie so the brunette will dismiss her immediately.

_I hate you for playing games with my heart. First, you go all sweet on me, next thing, someone comes and you two are acting all mushy. I got the clue okay?! No need to rub it in by making out with her in front of me. I bet you even told her how pathetic I am. That's what she's gonna say right? That I'm stupid for wanting you, huh Lopez?_

When she reached the parking lot, she practically ran towards her car, only to be stopped by a voice she first heard just some minutes ago.

"Quinn!"

Quinn stood by her car, not wanting to look up and see the girl who was allowed to hold Santana. Yeah, she's emotional like that.

"Quinn Fa-"

"Er… okay, I forgot your last name, though San has been practically going on and on about you, Quinn" Brittany walked to her.

She saw the look on her eyes when she took one last look at Santana before leaving, and it almost broke her heart seeing how broken the other blonde looked. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's got a knack for figuring out people.

Quinn looked up and saw a smiling blonde, but Brittany saw her eyes, and bitches be damned if that look ain't untainted jealously.

"Brittany." She recognized the girl.

"Yup?" Brittany lightened up excited, and for what, Quinn does not have any idea.

_Is she serious?_

Quinn almost laughed at that, apparently the taller blonde lacked focus.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right, I told you already." Smiling widely, she decided that maybe, it's better for Santana and Quinn to take their own pace into a relationship in the near future.

"You told me what?" Her sadness and anger was lessened by confusion and amusement towards the taller girl.

_Well, you are funny… No wonder Santana would like you._

_Santana's going on and on about you._

"It's nice to finally meet you Quinn."

With that, Brittany retreated back inside the building, Quinn hopped in her car, and drove home.

Heartbroken. Angry. Amused. Frustrated. Confused.

Back in the office:

When Santana finished making some coffee, she looked around the office for her best friend. She's already comfortable in the couch when the blonde came back in.

"B, where were you? I thought you left without notice?"

_Think of something! Quick!_

"Uh, I, I called home to check if Tubs is smoking."

Santana only snorted and suspiciously looked at her best friend. _Well, that sounded pretty convincing._

"You're still bad at lying." she smiled at the blonde.

_Great caught red handed!_

"We're having a party by the way, a welcome back party, the troupe is gonna be there… You should come and you should invite Quinn."

"You think she would come?"

Just as she suspected, Santana forgot all about interrogating her upon the mention of the other blonde's name.

"Of course you would! San, I can't believe you're pretty clueless. Well, you're pretty, and clueless." The brunette only eyed her with confusion.

_What did I do this time?_

AN: So how was it? Meeting Brittany?

Up next: Party…

Review=Love


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you for your reviews lovely readers! I love you all.**

**Mmm. Several things happened while writing this chapter.**

**My mom, asking me to edit a prosecution report she is making about a girl who is supposed to be the valedictorian, and her school did not recognize her because she's having a same sex relationship with her classmate. What?! is that even fair? Intellectuals should never be left out of recognition just because they might be part of the LGBT community! Yeah, my mom totally does not know about me, so it's really ridiculous.**

**A freakin big fat bug came inside my room and I totally freaked out. You could say I finished writing this chapter under a blanket (that's how much I love you all lovely readers)… **

**My mom came again and asked who's the guy I'm chatting with. Heck! I mean seriously mom? LOL. That's just all, I just wanted to dish… sorry about that.**

**Back to the story now lovelies…**

"So… how's it going with Santana?" Blaine asked Quinn. They're both sitting on the bleachers of a football stadium; Snixx

It's sunny and a bit hot, so she's just wearing a short red dress topped with a white cardigan, and sometime between assisting and supervising the crew, she has discarded the cardigan. Her form is well outlined, especially with the huge metal belt she's sporting on her waist.

"I don't wanna even talk about it." Since the day she walked out the office, she has not seen the brunette. _Maybe she's even having 'fun' with Brittany as we speak._

"Awww… did something happened?" Blaine cooed smiling softly.

"Nothing, enough about me, how are you and Kurt?"

she might have heard Rachel and Kurt talking about Blaine the night before, but her exhaustion did not permit her to go and join their overly enthusiastic discussion about the boy. She did not purposely eavesdrop on them, let alone on anyone else, that's a thing Quinn Fabray never does… It has been a while since she delve into things other than work, (and Santana) and now, seeing that it's their lunch break, and she's with Blaine, it's the greatest opportunity to be updated and take her mind of a certain Latina.

"Ohhhh… we went on a second date just two days ago! He's like the perfect guy, we're into the same things… he comes with a great plus! He's friends with Rachel Berry!" He said excitedly, dishing about the latest development of his love life makes him feel giddy.

"Then you should also consider having me as a friend with perks as well… I'm her roommate after all." She smirked, finding his obsession with Rachel funny. Well, come to think of it, the little brunette's passion for singing burns like a star, that should amount to something admirable.

"You're very lucky then!"

"Never been luckier." She said with a friendly sarcasm. They both laughed, and Blaine shifted his position to face Quinn.

Flash

The bright flashed dazzled him, and as he looked up, he saw someone who made him totally excited for her blonde friend.

"I guess it's your 'luckier' day!" he giggled excitedly as he saw the person on the stairwell climbing up to their seats. Quinn turned to where Blaine's eyes are set on, and lo and behold, Santana Lopez in flesh.

_More like unlucky…_

Her heart totally started picking up a faster beat.

QSxQSxQS

_So, this is where you've been…_

An hour ago, she was at Snixx, looking for the blonde. Without a sign of the object of her search, she's so ready to go all Central Park on anyone who will cross her way, luckily, before she lost it all, she found said blonde's schedule on her table. No one dared to make eye contact with her as she went out the building. After breaking half a dozen traffic rules, she's now in the stadium where Quinn Fabray is sitting with Blaine Anderson.

Santana grinned like a Cheshire cat behind her camera as she focused her lens to capture Quinn's profile.

Flash

She looked at the picture on the camera; her wide grin morphed into an amazed smile- mouth half open, curved at the right side showing her cute dimples.

_I've never seen someone so beautiful…_

After a good minute of staring at her camera, she closed it and walked cockily towards the blonde.

QSxQSxQS

"What is she doing here?" she mumbled halfheartedly, but Blaine totally heard her clear.

"To see you of course" _Can't wait for some Quinntana action!_ He gathered his things to leave the two ladies alone.

"Hey Q!" Santana directed her flashy smile only at the blonde.

"Hello Santana… If you'll excuse me, I better get going now, I can see the crew in chaos." Even before he took his second step away from the two, the brunette called him.

"Oh, hey Blaine."

_Right, this is the perfect time to invite him to B's party… inviting some of Quinn's friends so will make her comfortable… right? er… I mean, there will be a lot more people, and the more the merrier…_

"I'll be going now…"

"No wait. Brittany is throwing a welcome home party Friday night, I'm inviting you, and you can bring Porcelain and Dwarf with you."

_Porcelain? Dwarf?_

Quinn's brows creased in confusion… then it dawned onto her. Kurt and Rachel…

"Well, I'll see you then you can go now." The boy walked away nodding. He knew better than to say no to Santana Lopez. He actually did say no to him once, but damn did she rub it on his face when she was right…

"Aren't you gonna greet me Q?" _Could her voice be more sultry?_

Seriously, Quinn should make up her mind whether she'll get irritated or turned on by the brunette… She gulped as the brunette gave her full attention.

"Good morning Santana." She frowned deeply making the other girl smiled even more.

"What?!"

_I have to be angry, otherwise I'll be vulnerable, and being vulnerable with the Latina does not really end up good, right? Last time, she made fun of me… But… don't she always? Grrh freakin Lopez and that freakin dimple._

"A while ago I took a picture of you." Santana climbed the seat above her. Quinn got angry at herself because she should really hate Santana, but here she is, wanting to be closer to the brunette… so she stood up and faced her.

"Are you creeping up on me Lopez?" she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a perfect brow. Bitch mode on.

"No, it was just a picture worth taking, and now, here you are frowning… tsk tsk… well, I would have said you're pretty in that picture, but looking at you now, well, I would still say you're cute, only so you won't unleash full bitch on me…"

"… you only took that picture to use it against me huh?" disappointment leaked in her voice. _Can I get more pathetic than this?_

Santana fiddled with her camera then showed it to Quinn.

"See, this here is gorgeous… now, stop pouting I can't stand being here with you if you won't take that pout off your face!"

_What? that pout rivals Britt's! I don't wanna feel like I wanna bake her several dozen muffins and get her a cuddly Bichon Frise… Gah! What if she even ask me to get her one?! Stupid adorable pout! Argh!_

"I probably look hideous in that… s-" she stopped talking when she saw the picture. Her mind stopped working for a good ten seconds. She just looked in awe. _I, I can be this pretty?_

"Jeez, no need to drool over yourself Fabray… yes, yes, you look nice in that red dress, it matches your cheeks fairly well." Quinn's face had flushed and of course, Santana noticed it since all she did was stare at the blonde who was looking at the picture.

"Whatever!" She sat on the bench again, showing much suffering._ Now I got the perfect idea how to ask her out… to the party, ask her out to the party, many people… just the party._

"You look stressed." Santana stood up and sat next to Quinn.

"Thanks for noticing." She rolled her eyes at the brunette, and Santana only saw how well outlined the eye bags under her lashes. _I'm glad she's working hard, but not to this point… she really needs to unwind._

"You need to get unwind."

"Unfortunately I have a lot of work to do unlike some others who got pretty much all the time in the world to party."

"Party… that sounds a good way to unwind." When she saw the Latina smirk, she wondered where this conversation is going, although she sure does have a good idea already.

"I envy how you party around all night, the only thing I do is work overtime, like tonight, and every other night since I started at Snixx." _Will that be enough for her to leave me alone? She should realize that my performance is for her… er… I mean…_

"No worries Q! In fact, to help you chill out, I'm inviting you to the party!" she said proud of her logic, to which Quinn only rolled her eyes at.

_See? Just as I suspected!_

"Santana, I can't. I've got a lot to do on Friday, and I don't want you to make me crash a party for your sake."

"But, I'm being really nice inviting you here… I haven't even invited others…" she complained like a child, stomping her feet getting down two steps on the bleachers, and facing Quinn Fabray.

"Earlier, you said it's Brittany's party…"_ Get a clue blondie!_

"My point exactly, it's her party, she's hosting, so I don't need to invite her."

"Then there you go… you did invite Blaine."

"Don't apply logic to Lopez. I only invited Hobbit, Dwarf and Porcelain just so you'll be comfortable in going, no more arguments. You get Friday as a compulsory day off, then we go the party." _Nicknames again… it's almost funny, hmm, she's kind of always funny, I mean, in a good way… Quinn! Focus! She, she did that for me?_

"Argh!" Quinn can only grumble in annoyance to which the brunette smiled a megawatt smile.

She might as well surrender this round, Santana will just win anyway, and besides, she knew she's going when the Latina said 'party' in that oh so raspy voice.

QSxQSxQS

Friday night.

"We're here!" Santana and turned to Quinn who was busy observing the environment they just arrived at. They were still in Santana's two seater Mercedes. She could have taken her Hummer so that Rachel, Kurt and Blaine can go to the party with them, she insisted in driving separately though, like she would ever pass on an opportunity to be all alone with the blonde? Heck, no one would, especially now that she's clad in a mocha tube dress… her hair down in loose curls contrary to her usual office bun.

"…" Santana placed her hand on Quinn's pale fidgety hands. Yeah, she's like that when she's nervous.

"Relax Q… it'll be fun I promise." After giving out her best reassuring smile to the blonde, Santana got out of the car and opened the door for Quinn. She even took her hand like an escort. She looked at her hand entwined with tan hands and for the first time, maybe, just maybe, Santana likes her too… _I could live with that._

Music is blaring even before they entered the house. The party has already started, and most of the people are already in a buzz.

"Sanny! You made it with Quinn!" Brittany walked up to them and gave each a good kiss on the cheek.

"Of course Brit, getting Q to come was cake!" _Yeah… it was._

They made their way to the bar and started drinking. Blaine and Kurt were already touchy feely with each other, and Rachel has already found a guy to spend the party with. Although they left the Fabray-Berry place at the same time, the trio arrived earlier than they did, thanks to Santana… she might have drove around a bit just to spend time with Quinn, just the two of them.

"Drinks up!" Rachel yelled, and the group bottomed their drinks. She gets loose of control when she's drunk. Santana kept secretly looking at Quinn, but the blonde was looking at everything else.

"Let's go dance!" the Latina shouted to be heard over the very loud music. Kurt and Blaine readily stood up and went to the dance floor.

"Q!" she plead with her eyes.

"I'd rather stay here." Quinn shifted in her seat to show she's uncomfortable even just by sitting, how much more dancing?

"Oh, I'll be back even before you have your fifth shot." Santana wiggled her way to the center of the people dancing. She danced with Kurt and Blaine. Quinn just watched her dreamily from the bar.

"You should go and dance with her." Rachel nudged her, seeing the jealousy in her eyes. _Maybe coming here was a bad idea._

"No… let's just drink… another round please." She watched the Latina again dancing seductively with Brittany… to that, she drank straight a raspberry margarita… Kurt and Blaine sandwiched her and they danced, having a really good time, even to that, she downed a Manhattan… a red head who was barely wearing anything squeezed herself between the trio and grinned at Santana… Quinn grabbed Rachel's tequila, drank it all in one breathing, slammed the glass on the bar, and cat walked to the partying brunette.

"How much is the alcohol again in that one?" a dumbfounded Rachel asked the bartender.

"We never go below 9/10." He said in a professional tone, also looking at the blonde parting the people like the red sea as she walk.

_Quinn does not even go for more than one Heineken… _

QSxQSxQS

Quinn got nothing in mind in her mind but the buzz alcohol gave her, and the mission to yank that girl off Santana so she can do the grinding herself.

The brunette saw the blonde, but she was startled when she was dragged away from the redhead by strong yet soft hands. Though, she totally got excited all over…

"Hey Q! I'm glad you're dancing!" she danced around Quinn. the blonde took the Latina's hands and placed them on her waist, then she effectively grinded to the girl at her back making the Latina hot.

_Shit! Shit! Calm down Lopez…_

_This is what you want right, Santana? _Quinn's mind managed to squeeze the thought to her consciousness. They danced like that for the first song, and when the song changed, Quinn faced her, and sandwiched tan legs between hers. _Oh Fuck. Q…_

Quinn turned again. Santana easily placed both her palms on the blonde's hips. Quinn placed her left hand on the back of the brunette's hand, and using her right hand, she reached behind to the Latina's neck, making Santana nuzzle her nose just behind Quinn's ear. When Quinn scratched her neck, Santana tried so hard not to moan at the sensation.

She inhaled a scent so distinctly Quinn, and it was best scent she ever breathed in. _How am I gonna make it out here in one piece? I'm pretty sure my undies are soaked. Shit!_ Santana could not help in anymore, she placed a soft kiss Quinn's nape, and she was in paradise.

The kiss slowly brought Quinn to her senses. She turned around to face Santana, then placed her hands on her shoulders, with her hazel eyes on the floor. _Fuck_ _I can't be downing in self pity now…_

They danced like that for a while, and then Santana felt a quiver, and a sound of a choked cry.

"Quinn… are you okay?" she gently pushed the blonde to get a better look, but Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana tightly, then she loosen up her grasp and pounded on her shoulders.

"Hey Q..?" without even looking at her, Quinn pushed her and ran away without looking back.

_What the?_

QSxQSxQS

She practically ran outside, and only slowed down when she was sure Santana is not following her. This made her disappointed though. She really did want Santana to come after her.

_What was I doing?_

_How many times do I have to tell myself she's just so out of reach?_

Tears fell down her eyes as she continued to walk without really knowing where she's headed let alone where she is in the first place. She lost track after almost a dozen turns Santana took along their way.

That sounded almost funny… How Santana takes her to a happy place she forgets about just everything else.

She walked and walked… and walked and walked… even walking reminds her of the Latina and their little stroll in down town New York. Her senses were giving her a fuzzy feeling, that she did not notice a guy following her two blocks ago.

"Hey pretty thing." The stranger's voice gave her creeps. _Oh god! Not now!_

She surely can't deal with anything more than finding her way home. It was a stupid move to run out like that, but she was not thinking straight after all. Quinn walked faster, but the guy overtook her. He stopped in front effectively making Quinn stop as well.

"Where you headed in such a lovely night?" he looks like he's up to no good, and Quinn's heart can only take a few beats faster. She's starting to feel light headed.

A car stopped sharply and the loud screeching of its tires caught their attention. Santana came out the car.

"Babe! So this is where you've been. I was looking all over the place for you." she strode fast to the blonde and placed a protective arm around her shoulders. The guy looked at her angrily.

"Who the hell are you?!" he glared at the brunette and took the other hand of the blonde.

"I. Happen to be her girlfriend. You, on the other hand, have no business laying your filthy unworthy paws on her." she gave him the best death glare she can muster. Santana swatted his hand off the blonde. The guy backed off.

"You better not show yourself again to me, or be in a kilometer radius from my girlfriend or I'll make sure to hunt you down even to the depths of hell just to make you regret even laying an eye or thinking of my girlfriend!"

The guy cringed to that, he took two steps backward before walking away fast, and a few strides later, he was running.

"Hey Q…" the blonde looked at her, eyes close to tears.

"Uh, you can hate me later for the thing I did which made you run away, but right now, I gotta take you to a safer place." Santana took her hands gently, again, she opened her car door for the blonde, she got in and they drove away.

"I'm, I'm sorry for running out like that." Quinn said in the softest voice.

"Nah, it's my fault, I'm, I'm sorry. Uh, if you're not against it, you can hold my hand for comfort…" _She sure looks like she needs someone to hug her now, but, do I even have the right to?_ Quinn hooked her hand to Santana's arm.

"Would you mind driving me to my place?" _I just wanna go home and cry my heart out._

"Are you sure? Last time I look, Rachel is into sleeping with Finn back at the party, and Blaine and Kurt, well, they're together…"

"…" _I've got nowhere else to go…_

"If you're not oppose to it again, I can take you to my place, I promise it's really safe, I won't let anyone lay a hand on you, after all you're my girlfriend right?" she winked at Quinn, easing the blonde's feelings. She even giggled.

"San, last time I checked, you hate me." she sighed in defeat. Finally, voicing out what she feels to the Latina.

"Q, I never hated you, and sorry if I made you feel that way… They say I tend to be playful and piss people I like." She winked again and smiled softly at the blonde. Quinn squeezed her hand, leaning on her shoulder.

_She doesn't hate me..?_

"So, I'll take that as a go?" the blonde nodded, they took a turn heading to Santana's place.

QSxQSxQS

Fifteen minutes after arriving, Santana is already in her duck printed boy shorts, and a gray varsity shirt hugging her body perfectly. Quinn is wearing one of her pajama pants matched with a pink shirt.

"Woah… it looks like I bought that for you." _she looks even sexier…_

"And why would that be..?" her voice is still strained for the earlier events.

"Well, I never used that since I bought it… You can have it then" she smiled at Quinn, who in turn looks like she's about to break down.

_I got to dance with her, but I ran out without explanation… I bet she wasted time driving around looking for me. Can I be more stupid?_

_And even when I ran away, she's still the one who saved me from that freak. Santana, would you mind being really mean so I can really not like you? because every minute we're together, I fall harder and I know I'll just crash and burn… but I can't help it… I'm still falling._

Santana walked towards Quinn, she stop in front of her and tucked some of her blonde locks behind her ear. She trailed her the back of her fingers down Quinn's cheeks to her chin. She hesitated taking her hands off the blonde's chin. When she looked into her eyes, she saw turmoil of emotions, they continued to stare at each other until Quinn's eyes can only be described as serene...

_Again, you take me to another world… Just looking at your eyes make me forget everything else… I'm so stupid._

Santana smiled at her softly and eyed her lips… then, she leaned forward, two thirds of the gap between them. Quinn leaned and closed the one thirds distance left to meet her lips.

When their lips finally touched, she felt like being drawn in a vortex. Santana finally kissed her so gently. She nipped at the pouty lips she has always dreamt about. Their kiss was very sweet, Santana hoped she can convey everything she can't put to words to the blonde in the kiss, and Quinn kissed back almost like accepting all the things Santana is saying with the kiss.

_Fireworks. _The brunette saw them as they kissed.

_I'm in dream._ Her lips taste so sweet, so soft…

After what felt like ages, they stopped kissing to catch their breath. Santana adored the look on hazel eyes. "That was…" Quinn breathed out. "Amazing, fireworks amazing." Santana leaned in again and kissed her, then she kissed her forehead and sniffed her hair as she nuzzled in her neck.  
"I won't let anything bad happen to you Q…"

"Thanks San." she kissed the brunette's head.

"You're my girlfriend after all…" Quinn can feel her smirk and it only made her smile.

"San, you said you never hated me, but I don't recall you liking me or courting, or anything close to that." _It's funny how she eases everything in my heart._

"I really like you, since the day you threw you're heel at me." to that, Quinn broke their hug and looked at her in confusion.

"Now, all that's left is courting you and making you my real girlfriend."

**How was it?**

**Should I stop here now that they finally kissed?**

**Tell me something I don't know **

**Ohhh.. and this is what the picture should look like… you know… the picture Santana took of Q… **

/fug-and-fab-the-oscars-accessories-2-03-2011/2011-vanity-fair-oscar-party-hosted-by-graydon-carter-arrivals-61


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm sorry for the lack of update, I just loved reading Quinntana, so like I read, but too much angst led me to writing again. at least here, I can try to lighten up your hearts lovely readers!**

**This one's short, just so I can warm up to my game **

Sunday at the Berry-Fabray Abode:

"You should have seen yourself! That was really impressive Quinn! Yanking that red head away from Santana so you can dance with her! I'm so proud of you for finally taking the first step in this overdue relationship development." Rachel leaned on the kitchen table, as enthusiastic as always. She has been quizzing her blonde roommate about the nature of her relationship with Santana Lopez since Saturday morning when the brunette dropped her off.

_They were like having sex with their eyes before Santana drove away! I know something happened and I swear on Miss Barbra that I will find out!_

"Rachel, I don't wanna talk about it, it was horrible." The blonde is over the oven cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. Yesterday, when she came home, she slept the whole day and did not manage to eat. She felt so exhausted, and that is not good for tomorrow is already Monday, another day dealing with Santana, though actually, she might be looking forward to seeing her favorite brunette.

"How is grinding on your crush horrible? Even in my book, that is great! I, for one danced with this guy the whole night seeing he's really a gentleman and, oh his name is Finn, anyway, you were dancing with Santana then you ran like crazy, and Santana, after getting out her initial shock practically sprinted chasing you."

"She chased me?" _Then how come she did not see me immediately?_

"Yeah, she was so frantic, she even had the guards looking for you."

_I did not want Santana to find me, so I went to where she might not look for me… _

"Earth to Quinn!"

"She kissed me." she said in a breathy voice because even if it did happened, it was surreal.

"What? Oh my god! That's so wonderful!"

"and I kissed her…" Quinn absentmindedly caressed her lower lip which Santana nipped two nights ago… upon realizing her actions, she blushed furiously.

_Busted!_

"I'm so happy for you Quinn! She obviously likes you back!"

_Her lips tasted sweet, her scent is intoxicating but in a good way, and she said she doesn't really hate me…_

"She even said she'll court me.?" she's eating her bacon and eggs facing her creepily exited roommate.

_Wait! Is that one of her question/statement again? because, seriously, when she does that it's something worth gossiping about! Quinn Fabray uses her question/statement tone only when she wants something yet so insecure about it…_

They were so engaged in their conversation that they did not hear the sound of their door opening, neither did they hear the footsteps coming toward them.

"Wow! I never pegged her for a romantic, I always thought she's badass."

"Dwarf! I am badass!" Santana said as she finally notified the two of her presence. She's in her dark leather pants, royal blue shirt and her signature boots. She walked to Quinn who dropped her fork, startled to see the girl in their house.

"Wha-?" Rachel looked at her in surprise. Who wouldn't?

"How did you get in here?!" _Freakin Lopez! Now look, she made me drop my fork! Shoot! I'm just wearing my pajama shorts._

"Good to see you too Q!" She winked at the blonde after raking her eyes over her exposed legs and her nose scrunched up as she smiled.

_Damn! Blondie's got some yummy looking legs._

"Yummy looking." She voiced her thoughts, and upon realization, blushed heavily.

"…"

_Oh god, she's so cute…_

Quinn just had a Santana-cuteness overload, and her brain seemed to have stopped working for a while. The brunette, who was in a mission to get her another fork did not see her crimson face. Yeah, she went around the kitchen even if it's her first time coming over uninvited at that. It's just a thing she does.

"Here babe, since you dropped the other one." she handed the new fork to Quinn and sat beside her, leaning closer.

"I'm not your babe! Stop moving closer! I can't eat with you shoving your face on my plate!" Santana's so good at irritating her.

"Oh but you will be… and hey, you can always eat me if you can't eat that, lemme guess- bacon." Again, she winked playfully, as she took the knife and played with Quinn's bacon and eggs on the plate.

_Did she just offered herself as a meal?!_

"Santana! Stop playing with my food!"

She grabbed the plate, stood up and sat beside Rachel.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable!" the shorter brunette said, very much amused of the two.

"Baddass here hobbit! I ain't adorable, that's Quinn!" She did not realize she said that aloud- again. The blonde blushed upon hearing that and Rachel was so giddy on her seat. Santana looked at the two of them in confusion, then she noticed something;

"Why are you sitting over there?!… You're choosing her over me? You have not even given us a chance yet! I can't believe this! I'm hurt! And besides, I'm way hotter than she is!" Santana exaggerated her hurt expression. Clutching her chest, she stood up and sat next to Quinn.

_Darn she's so… Arg! Is this her way of courting? Yeah, like I'd believe she'll actually do that._

"So… where were we babe?" she smirked at Quinn as if to challenge her.

_Game's on Lopez._

"If you're not gonna stop being like this, then your chances of having me as what you call babe is gonna be slim!"

"So, you're saying I have a chance, and a big one at that! Sweet!" _Ugh, I wanna slap that smirk off her face… _

"Santana, what are you doing here?!" she said, angry now at the Latina's good come back. Santana fidgeted on her seat, stopped playing with Quinn's food, stood up and walked around the kitchen.

"Well, I, I just wanted to…" _How_ _can asking her out on a date be so hard?_

"To what?" Rachel smiled at her and stood up following her tracks.

_Oh sweet Barbra! Quinnie's romantic life is blooming!_

"I, I just wanted to say you should be early tomorrow Quinn!"

_What's wrong with me?! _ she wanted to say that she just wanted to see Quinn and if like they can go for coffee of something…

"You came all the way here to say that?" Quinn gave her a bitch glare.

_I should have known better!_

"Yeah, is that all you wanna say? From what I hear from Quinn, you live across the city from us… so you should have just texted her, right?"

"Yeah Santana"

"Er… Uh, Shut up dwarf! Anyway-" she pointed at Quinn.

"You! come to the office early and bring me my coffee!"

With that, she left the two and walked away like a super model.

QSxQSxQS

"And that Rachel is Santana Lopez in flesh!" Sarcasm dripped from her tone. _Why am I disappointed anyway? As if she'll really come here for any other reason than to piss me off? _

"She's really into you huh?" Her wide grin looks annoying just because the blonde is disappointed, and she's still smiling as wide as the freaking sun.

"If you did not get the memo, she came here to ruin my day even before it started.."

"I for one thinks she actually came here to-"

Their front door opened and Puck came barging in. "Get back here Puckerman or I'll go all Central Park on your sorry ass!" Santana's voice boomed somewhere in the stairwell making the neighbors take a sneak peek of what was about to unfold in the Fabray-Berry Abode.

_What is she up to now? Is she planning on making my neighbors hate me?_

He stood in the kitchen and smoothened his Mohawk, smiling at the two girls praying to all divinities they get charmed off by the Pucksaurus.

"Hey Q, hey pretty mama, I'm a friend of Tana, I go by Puck" he winked at Rachel before turning to Quinn and smirked. The two residents just stared in awe at their second uninvited guest.

_Well, I guess Tana have the right to lose her lady balls!_

"So Quinn, since Tana lost her lady balls, amma ask yah for her to go out with her for dinner or some shit cause mah lesbro's uncharacteristically shy towards yah," he smirked and sat on the table leaning towards the blonde.

"She's beating herself up to ask yah blondie, so might as well say yes, besides, she'll probably kick my ass later so, that'll be on your conscience too, but this has gotta be done or she'll be irritated the whole week more than she usually is. Okay blondie? Tana is, well, she's amazing, so go out with her yeah?" his smirk fades as he said the last phrase.

"I-" Quinn started, but again her favorite Latina came announcing her presence like a hurricane.

"Puckerman if I'm gonna catch you, you will wish you stayed in the car, or even under it as I drive!" The brunette came in huffing and puffing, clearly, she took the stairs, because the stupid elevator is crowded!

She made a beeline to the boy and he actually flinched when their eyes met.

"What did you say to her?!" she gripped his collar.

"N-Nothing, I just wa wanted t to meet h her, the girl you've been fussing about…" She does not want Quinn to know she actually likes her, so she's like a volcano about to erupt because Puck is saying what she wishes to be left unsaid.

She's about to unleash Snixx when a pale hand touched her shoulder and squeezed. Quinn then lowered her hand to the brunette's tensed back and scratched a little, and Santana relaxed by heavens.

She visibly calmed down and let go of the boy's collar when Quinn's perfume, mixed with her distinctive scent reached her nostrils.

"Calm down San, he just introduced himself…" she gently tugged on her arm and they walked out the apartment in silence.

_She smells so pretty…_

Quinn lead her to the door.

_Wait! I should be going all Central Park on Puck!_

Quinn squeezed her arm after rubbing it gently. The Latina just melted into fuzzy feelings.

Santana remained silent the whole way, from their apartment, to the lobby, to the elevator, then she led the brunette to her car and they sat in silence.

_I should mitigate damages by leading the storm far from inhabitants._

Her hands did not let go of the brunette's.

"Hey, tell you what, if you calm down and promise not to hurt him physically, then I'll bring you coffee the whole week…" she tried to bribe Santana, not wanting to be an accessory to murder if ever the brunette lose it and kill the boy.

"Why can't you just say you'll bring me coffee for the whole week without Puckerman as bargain?" _Argh, I sound jealous?! What's wrong with me?_

_Is she jealous? And pouting?_

She ran her hand again from the girl's shoulder to her hand and squeezed gently. "Okay, I promise to bring you coffee for the whole week, if you get me coffee now…" she smiled sweetly which made Santana's pout break out to a tiny smile.

"R really?" Santana asked surprised.

_Why isn't she angry? She should be right? I mean, well…_

"Sure, besides, you and your lesbro made me miss my Sunday bacon, and nothing comes good out of that…"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Oh, I am, that's why, you gotta buy me all the bacon I want so I won't be angry anymore." she played Santana because the brunette's just too adorable for her own good.

"Sweet!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hmmm, let's get back to scenes in the office lovelies… I hope I don't bore you with this chapter…**

**Cassandra Coffee Crisis **

**Monday**

Monday came so fast, as if Sunday was just yesterday… but hey, in this world, it was, and just yesterday, Quinn made Santana buy her all kinds of bacon there is on their not-yet-date brunch, which made Santana raise an eyebrow as to where her favorite blondie is keeping all those bacon.

_Not that I'm complaining, she looks sexy eating… and damn, blondie's got some appetite. Mmmmm…_

Santana smirked at the thought. She's waiting in the lobby of Snixx, (eagerly) waiting for (Quinn) her coffee.

She's not supposed to be here today because of a photography class, but who could say no to free coffee from someone like Quinn Fabray? Heck, not even _the_ Santana Lopez could. Besides, she will just miss 45 minutes of her class, which is like half the duration of said class and drive for like an hour to get coffee she could just have asked her chef to make.

She's been sitting on the huge couch for about 58 minutes. Models come and go flirting with her. Who wouldn't? she's wearing a white tube topped with a gray sleeveless fur coat which emphasized her adorable twins and her sexy hips, and the color just made her exposed upper arms look even more (lickable) likeable, and the way she sat, a sliver of her stomach is visible, showing of a tiny bit of her abs, not that her tube doesn't clung on their delicious outline perfectly… and her tight fit pants hug her butt, to which Puck commented that he doesn't mind not being able to get in her pants if he can be those pants.

Anyway, she has been sitting there, fiddling with her camera. She did not see a certain blonde pass her a few minutes ago. And now, said blonde is standing right in front of her.

SCxSCxSC (Yeah? Nah?)

Monday morning. Casandra July walked the entrance of Snixx like she owns it. Being the finance manager, she takes pride knowing she's like the back bone of the company. Heck she oversees every financial aspect of the company, from payroll, cash flow analysis, managing of marketable securities, capital budgeting, name it and Cassandra July is on top of it, sometimes, her officemates call her Cash Cassie. That's why she thinks she deserves Santana's attention. Cassie July is not a bad person; she just has a huge ego and a huge crush on Santana.

She saw Santana tinkering with her camera when she got in the office and when the Latina did not even bat an eye on her, she was a bit irritated.

_Grrhh how could you not notice me! This is a new dress straight from Milan!_

With an infuriated heart, she went to her office which happens to have a good view of the path leading to Santana's office. Twenty minutes, that's how long her patience lasted on waiting for Santana to pass.

_She has been really close with that new girl recently. Who's that again? Quinn, Quinn Fabray? Well, I don't like the way her hair is blonde! And I don't like the way she gets Santana's attention! Damn bitch! I have a feeling she's hiding something… and I'm going to find out!_

Cassandra got up from her plush seat and went looking for Santana, well, she just wanted to flirt, and she is used to how the Latina always flirts with her, and since that damn Quinn Fabray came, Santana diverted all flirting to said blonde, so don't sue her for hating Quinn.

After rounding two floors, she decided to go back to the main lobby.

_Maybe Sanny's there, heavens forbid, waiting for that Quinn Fabray! Well, I just have to get her before that bimbo does!_

When she got to the lobby and saw Santana still sitting. She licked her lips, smirked and adjusted her short dress to show more cleavage, and like a panther, she swiftly walks towards her scrumptious prey.

"Hey boss…" Cassandra said in a sultry suggesting voice. The Latina looked up, looking shocked, which offended the blonde.

_I was standing there for like 10 seconds and she did not even take a glimpse of my sexy dress?! Maybe hanging out with that ditzy Fabray has depreciated her taste for women._

"Oh, hey Cassandra." Santana looked up to her and then continued fiddling with her camera. She could have said 'I'm not your boss here, but I can be your boss somewhere else…' but she did not because her mind is busy thinking about another blonde.

_What?! Damn! This it that blondie's fault! I could do a better job of being Sanny's secretary but I'm overqualified for that, unlike some people who got hired just because Santana mistaken her to be hot!_

She took a deep breath and focused on her goal and started sitting down way too close to the Latina, just then Quinn Fabray came walking in.

As her scent reached Santana's olfactory system, she stood up briskly, making Cassandra sloppily land her butt on the couch.

"Quinn!"

QSxQSxQS

When the door opened, Quinn saw Cassandra talking to her Latina, errr, her favorite Latina… and the grotesque scene of that woman forcing herself on Santana caused her to be angry. Very angry.

_Mine!_

"Quinn!" she stopped on her tracks when Santana called, and in an instant, her anger was replaced with happy feelings.

"Tana…" she smiled sweetly when the brunette walked to her with a smile which blessed the start of her week.

"You have my coffee?" She's blushing cutely. Aww…

"Yeah, look!" Quinn showed her two to-go cups printed with Caesar's.

"Yum!" the blonde's heart jumped when she made Santana happy. Waking up two hours earlier just to drive to Caesar's then to the office is worth it if this smile is what will greet her every day.

"Have you been waiting long?" she was curious if the conversation with Cassandra had been long…

"Don't set your hopes too high Fabray, I just came in! Gimme, gimme…" Santana rolled her eyes and took the cups from Quinn.

"Come on! I needs me my daily dose of caffeine." She walked ahead, but froze on her feet, then turned to the blonde who's walking fast to catch up with her. Quinn raised a brow as she stopped in front of Santana.

"Oh… Good morning by the way!" Santana leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and a long one at that. She certainly did not expect that, although deep down, she wished for it. The Latina smiled shyly at her. Quinn leaned in too and kissed her cheeks.

"and good morning to you too" the Latina physically stood there, her mind in a happy place. _Fuzzy Feelings…_

"Well, come on cherry cheeks!" Quinn called to the Latina. Both walked to the elevator together. Happy to have their morning coffee together.

Cassandra July sat on the couch, forgotten and furious at what she saw.

_Damn they look like a scene from a cheesy lesbian romcom! I certainly cannot permit such a thing!_

**Tuesday**

Cassandra July walked to April Rhodes' office with the alleged reason of asking for the papers of their newly hires just so she can consider them for the upcoming Christmas bonus.

"You don't need their credentials July, that's HR territory, you just need a list of the people we hire." April Rhodes is nice, she just does not want other people to stick their noses where they don't belong. As the HR, she knows well that July here should not be looking up the papers of the people she has approved on, and diverting from that protocol is like a big red flag to her saying 'potential management fraud'. Unbeknownst to her, Cassandra July just wants to look at Quinn Fabray's paper, to investigate for any weaknesses and the like, so she can use it to get her beloved Sanny…

_All is fair in love and war after all…she might have won a battle, but I'll win this war. Quinn Fabray, I'll be your Waterloo!_

"I need them for the graduated bonus rates April, I need it now, or do I have to ask Maribel for them?" that's a low blow, but she knows April is terrified of Maribel Lopez. She is too, but winning a war requires courage right?

April huffed and puffed after halfheartedly handing out two folders to the bitchy blonde.

"Fine! Here you go! But this will bounce back on you if this is against any procedures!" Yep, they are bickering like the professionals they are.

"Whatever!" with the two folders, she walked out of April's office, skimming at the first folder: Santana Lopez.

Awww, Sanny got a folder too? Ain't that cute? She placed the folder at the back seeing no reason why she would look up the owner of the company… she then skimmed the next folder: Lucy Quinn Fabray.

"Lucy huh?"

_Now… what are you hiding…?_

She passed Santana's office, and saw something very startling!

_Oh no… Just no!_

QSxQSxQS

Behind the glass window;

"Hey, what did you get?" Santana asked as she sank on the huge chair behind the mahogany table… it's supposed to be Quinn's seat, but they're having a break, so she's playing with the blonde.

"Strawberry frappuccino" Seated on a chair across Santana, she sipped her drink contentedly.

"You got me some milk chocolate, and you got Strawberry frappe?!" the brunette asked surprised.

"Yes Tana, now _silencio_ and just drink your milk!" Gosh, she knows how to get in the brunette's nerves already. Santana hates it when she's not regarded as a baddass.

"Hey! This is not milk! This is a smooth blend of chocolates, and from the best café in the city!" _It's not milk! It's a classic, expensive, exquisite drink, a fusion of chocolate and milk, with the a hint of amaretto! Right?_

"Of course it is…" condescending, the blonde laughed. This could have made Santana mad if she's not obsessed with Quinn's laughter. After pouting, she changed tactics.

"Let me try some of yours!"

"No." _Oh boy, here we go again._

"How am I supposed to know you're not giving me crap while you get to enjoy the good stuff?! Come on Q ball, let me try some of yours!"

"Tana, we got them together in that café, and you asked me to order for you, and we have different tastes. That's why good stuff for me might not be good stuff for you and reverse. And hey! Did you just call me Q ball?!"

Santana pouted, and with some chocolate just above her upper lip, she just looks so cute, Quinn can't help but give in.

"Argh… well, if you want some, come and get it!"

"Yay!" she rounded the table and dragged Quinn outside the glass partition of their office. She sat them on the couch, and motioned for Quinn to give her the drink. But she did not to take if from the blonde.

"You said you want some!"

"I do, but since it's yours, you gots to hold it while I'm drinking."

"Argh!" _Unbelievable!_

"Come on Q…" Quinn placed the cup near the brunette's lips, and she sipped it slightly, her brown eyes gazing constantly on hazel ones. Both got slightly nervous as they recall the kiss they shared.

"…" _Thud, thud, thud! Heart, please calm the down._

"Thank you princess!" Santana licked her lips and winked at Quinn.

They're very much into each other that they did not see the other blonde just outside their office.

**Wednesday**

Chief Marketing Officer Holliday has been personally asked by Maribel to get Santana familiar with the Snixx. She also acts as the general manager of Snixx. She is happy with how Santana?Quinn? handled the photo shoot crisis, and how Santana?Quinn? offered fresh ideas for the magazine.

_Yes, Santana?Quinn? for I do not know to whom the credit really goes because the two are inseparable these days._

Thus, when she and Maribel Lopez met at the headquarters a few days back, she told the CEO that her daughter and her secretary are ready to handle bigger responsibility. And upon hearing this, the overjoyed Latina ordered for Holly to get back at the head quarters, and leave Marketing at Snixx to her _rebellious smart daughter_. And, to meet this new secretary.

Being the busy person she is, she wants to see the stats of Snixx in a nutshell, and of course, to do this, she just have to demand financial statements from no other than Cassandra July.

_I just want to make sure Santana have a solid ground as she takes over. I'm like her fairy god mother after all… I've seen that kid grew up, saw her proud mother when she graduated MIT in three years, and saw how her mom got disappointed when she refused to be part of Lopez Co. I just want everything to work out well… besides, that kid helped me in my career too. Err.. I'm not that old, I should stop calling Santana a kid. Urgh._

She picked up her phone and dialed another blonde's number.

HCxHCxHC

She heard the beep of her computer signaling a new message, and when she looked at it, her lips morphed into an evil smile.

"Holly Holliday. Just the person I need." Cassandra July twirled her seat and answered Holliday.

"Hey Holly!" _hmmm, I bet I can get information from her._

**Cass, please send me a copy of the interim financial statements.**

**Send one to Santana too, and we'll have a meeting in an hour.**

"Oh!" _I'm gonna see Sanny!_

**What?**

I mean, okay, I'll get to that, see you in an hour.

QSxHCxQSxHC

"Where is Santana, and why are you here?!" Cassandra did not hide her irritated voice, seeing that the Latina is again being represented by no other than Quinn Fabray.

"She's on her way, from NYIP, and this meeting was unannounced, her schedule was set so I am here to represent Santana."

"We'll just wait for her then, this is really important and is personal to Santana."

After a good ten minutes, the brunette came in.

"So, where are the others?" Santana asked eyeing the vacant seats of the other members of the management team.

"It's just us."

"Yeah, just the three of us, minus Fabray here."

"Quinn can stay, now, moving on to the more important part. Santana, have you read what Cassandra has sent you an hour ago?"

"Nah, but I'm sure Q read it for me!" Holly sighed.

"It was a copy of the financial statements of Snixx for the third quarter, and I can say that we are the leading competitor, nothing potentially adverse has caught my attention." Quinn explained to Santana.

"Oh, thanks Q!"

"That said, I'm here to tell you that I'm going back to headquarters, and that you are officially the chief marketing officer of Snixx, you have been doing well with Quinn here, so, Maribel Lopez has insisted you be given a bigger responsibility."

"What?!" Santana was shocked, and Quinn's eyes dilated at the statement.

_Shit just got real! Now I'm faux secretary/CMO of Snixx?!_

Cassandra July saw their expression and she be damned if there's nothing going on there.

_At the end of today, I will figure things out Quinn Fabray!_

"But Holly, Quinn's just new here!"

"Santana, you can do it, you're a Lopez after all, and Quinn will be there to assist you." Holly has a gut feeling that there is a secret arrangement to the employment of Quinn Fabray, but she's not one to just divulge secrets, especially if it can help Santana.

"Yeah Sanny, you can do it… you're so smart, unlike some people." Cassandra said which earned her a dagger look from Quinn who then sighed and just turned to Santana looking for answers to unformed questions.

_See that look?! She looks like she's about to devour Sanny! Heck no! This girl is hiding secrets… what if she's plotting to overthrow the Lopezes?! Grrhh! I bet if I could stop her, mama Lopez will be begging me to marry her daughter. And I think, I'm just one step away from finding out her dark secrets!_

**Thanks for the reviews lovelies…**


End file.
